Dwelling in the Past
by Headgirl writer
Summary: HBP spoilers! Fast moving! Harry finally reaches the top of the Mountain of Happiness but tumbles down while losing everything that he lived for. What will Harry do next? Can he find his way back to the top again? Written before DH. First story so be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Graduation of Memories**

Harry watched as she took the stage and took her Hogwarts diploma. He had been waiting for this moment for a year, ever since he left school. She was the only thing in his life that hadn't changed in the past two years. Everything had been turned around when Dumbledore had died. The wizarding world had turned to shambles, Hogwarts had almost been closed, the ministry was under a lot of stress because of all of the attacks, and Harry's life had been anything but quiet.

After Dumbledore's funeral Harry had went back to the Dursleys but wasn't there for long when Voldemort had come for him. The Dursleys had lost their lives and Harry was devastated even though he hated them. He was the reason why they had been killed and Harry had tried his hardest to fight for them but had barely came out of the attack with his own life.

After he recovered from the attack, in which everyone in the wizarding world had heard about, he went back to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had tried to get him to talk but the only person who Harry would talk to was Ginny. She never talked about the Dursleys, Dumbledore, or anything that Harry didn't want to talk about unless he started the conversation.

He didn't know why he broke up with her anymore but the brake up didn't last long. Sure he didn't want Voldemort to use her against him but Harry and Ginny were being very careful about who found out about their relationship. At first it was only the Weasleys and a few trusted Order members.

Hogwarts was reopened with much controversy. It was open to any students who wanted to come back. Unfortunately, most of the students didn't. Only about forty students returned, most of them in upper years. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided it best if they went back for their last year of school. They had made a deal with McGonagall that they would leave if they needed and she would not ask questions. No one else knew of the Horcruxes but Harry had to fill McGonagall in on some of the things that he was doing with Dumbledore. The only thing that she knew was that he knew how to defeat Voldemort and that he and Dumbledore came up with a plan to do so.

During Harry's seventh year they searched and searched for the Horcruxes. Hermione spent most of her free time in the library either trying to think of a new place to search or trying to find out how to destroy a Horcrux. Harry would spend all of his time in Dumbledore's pensive which held all the information he had learned the year before. Ginny would help Harry and Hermione as much as possible but was busy most of the time helping Ron with the DA club.

McGonagall had failed to find a new defense against the dark arts teacher and asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to help the students in this area. Harry and Hermione had most of their time occupied but Ron had agreed as long as Ginny helped and Harry and Hermione would assist every once in a while.

By the end of the year, Harry and Hermione had gone through most of the library and Dumbledore's memories. They had also found two of the four Horcruxes and had a good idea on what the last one was. They had found the locket at Grimauld place. It turned out that R.A.B. had been Sirius's brother, Regulus, but he wasn't able to destroy the locket before Voldemort had gotten to him.

The other Horcrux they found was Ravenclaw's cups. They had been located in the cave that Voldemort had found Nagini in. It was in a small town that had been cursed ever since Voldemort placed his Horcrux there. The powerful magic surrounding the Horcrux made all of the people in the town get sick, killing most of them. As time went by, the people abandoned the town, but anyone who went in search of the town and found it ended up getting sick, most dying. In truth, as Harry and his companions found out, the Horcruxes was guarded by Nundus, which cause disease just by their breath.

Clever Hermione had figured this out before they had gone there and had found a potion that would make sure that they did not catch the air born disease. Ron unfortunately had caught the disease because he was bitten by one of the creatures. This is what cased another thing to change in Harry's life.

After Ron had almost died he finally figured out that time was precious and he could not stop the inevitable. He finally came to his senses and asked Hermione to go out with him and they have been together ever since. This left Harry to the side which he didn't mind because he had Ginny but he still missed it just being the Golden Trio, best friend till the end.

At the end of Harry's seventh year he and Ginny's relationship had gotten out but was later shot down because of the rumor of Harry and another girl, which Harry had never heard of before. She had claimed to be his girlfriend and surprisingly people believed her. Harry tried to shot down those rumors before Voldemort believed them but a couple of months later she was found dead killed by Death Eaters.

When Voldemort found out that this didn't affect Harry as much as he thought it would he got angry and went on a killing spree. Most of them were targeted on Harry's known friends. Hermione's home was attacked killing her parents. The Burrow was one of the first attacks and it was destroyed after the battle that had taken place their. Luna's house was attack on the same day but fortunately no one was there. Neville's house was also attacked and his grandmother put up an excellent fight killing 25 death eaters before she fell. Dean and Seamus who didn't return to Hogwarts were killed but ended up taking down 64 death eaters with them. They were both given Order of Merlins.

Through all of this Harry stood strong and was able to finish school with some of the top marks in his class and was able to join in the Auror University come next year. But first he had to confront Voldemort again.

Harry heard of the attack against St. Mango's. One of the Order's spies had given them a hint about the attack and Harry and his friends were informed on accident. They arrived at the hospital in the middle of the battle. When Harry arrived someone must have gone to inform Voldemort because a few minutes later Harry found himself dueling Tom Riddle. Voldemort had the chance to defeat Harry but took to long to talk and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shot curses at him. This didn't effect him like they wanted but it weakened Voldemort enough so that he had to disapperate, leaving Harry behind once again.

After the encounter Voldemort didn't attack for a while and was rumored to be defeated again, but Harry knew better. Harry and Ron joined the Auror University while Hermione got a job in the Department of Mysteries, the youngest witch to do so. Ginny went back to school finishing her last year with the promise to join Harry and Ron the following year.

Hermione used her connections to the Department of Mysteries to find out more about Horcruxes and found out how to destroy them. She also found the last Horcrux. One day she was looking at some of the artifacts in the department and came across the golden hairpin of Hufflepuff. This was what she was thinking was the last Horcrux. She did more research about it and found that the ministry knew of Voldemort's doings but kept them secret. The minister didn't even know of it. The very person to be working on the Horcrux project was R.A.B. or Regulus. Turns out he found two of the Horcruxes but wasn't able to find the other ones.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were being kept busy with auror training. Any free time that they had was either spent with Hermione or in Harry's case trying to get a day with Ginny. During Harry's year at the University their relationship was rumored again but was shot down after Harry and Ginny performed a convincing argument in front of a couple of reporters. (Truth was they were really arguing.) Even though Voldemort wasn't active anymore they were sure that it wasn't going to last long and Harry and his friends would be in danger again. And they were right…

Just recently Voldemort and his death eaters were making themselves known. Harry and Ron were being put on a few cases while Hermione was trying to destroy the Horcruxes. It was a very long process that took delicate dealings. She had to do all of this while keeping it secret from everyone around her which wasn't easy. Ginny, meanwhile was finishing her N.E.W.T.S. top of her class and with a full offer to join the University. Harry was very proud of her. As was her family, which was made abundantly clear when Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's quiet cries of joy next to him.

"My little girl is all grown up." Mrs. Weasley cried while Mr. Weasley tried to keep her calm. Harry had to smile. He remembered the day that he graduated and Mrs. Weasley had acted the very same about Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Mr. Weasley had to give her a calming potion by the end of the day so that she would stop crying. Harry was sure that in an hour Mr. Weasley would have to give it to her this time. This was after all her youngest child and only daughter.

Harry looked back up at the women he had fallen in love with over the past two years. She was always there for him during all of the hard times and he didn't want that to change. He had plans to marry her of course but they had both agreed that they wouldn't get married until Voldemort was defeated. Harry wished that it could be different but nothing was ever the way Harry wanted these days. Harry knew that every day the final battle drew closer meant that Harry's death or freedom drew closer as well.

Harry's attention went back to the ceremony once again and found that it was the end. The audience was clapping and the students were all cheering, happy that they had made it to this day. As the audience started to leave and the students went to find their families Harry stayed where he was. Harry and Ginny weren't supposed to get along in public but all Harry wanted to do was sweep her into his arms and hold on to her forever.

"Come on Harry, I know you and Ginny don't get along but you can at least say 'Congratulations!'" Ron acted knowing full well that there were reports all over the place because he was there.

"Fine!" Harry said sounding reluctant. He hated acting but it was the only way that Ginny would stay safe from Voldemort even if she was a target just for being a Weasley.

Harry and Ron walked over to the other Weasley's who were now all congratulating Ginny. When Ginny saw them she gave Harry a cold, but playful, glare that made sure that the reporters didn't say anything about them again.

"Congratulations Ginny." Harry said stiffly. He wasn't going to be able to do this much longer but if Ginny had her way then he wouldn't have to. She has been trying to convince Harry to just let their relationship out but Harry said that it was dangerous. In the end he had given up but only if they kept it a secret until she was out of school and Harry could be next to her all the time. That way, if Voldemort went after her he would have to get through Harry first.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said just as stiffly then returned her attention to her family. Harry waited at the side and ignored the press that was now starting to form around him. They all wanted to know that same thing. What was the Boy-Who-Lived going to do about Voldemort? Harry had been asked that question about a million times in about a thousand different ways but he had never given an answer. The only statement that they had ever gotten from him was when he was trying to shoot down the rumor of the girl who claimed to be his girlfriend.

"Mum, I think we should go home now." Ginny said noticing Harry's dilemma of reporters. "I'm feeling kind of tired and I want some of that wonderful cake I know you've baked for me."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Weasley said calmly. It seems like Harry was right and Mr. Weasley had to give her the calming potion before the hour was up. "Harry, were leaving so wrap it up." Mrs. Weasley knew that Harry wasn't talking to the reporters but thought it best to give the reporters a reason to leave him alone.

Harry walked back over to them and then apperated after walking out of the Hogwarts grounds without saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Life's Beginning **

Once he landed he gave into his hearts desire and gathered Ginny into his arms and correctly congratulated her. Ginny didn't object to the kiss she had been dying to retrieve ever since she had seen Harry today but her brothers did.

"Hey, get a room." Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron all said. Harry stopped the kiss and looked at them.

"Do you really want that?" Harry asked with a mischievous look. They all looked at each other then shouted "NO!" making the whole room laugh.

The graduation party lasted for a while. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Fred and George were showing them all of their new products which everyone, except maybe Mrs. Weasley, enjoyed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all in a corner discussing what they were going to do before they had to go back to work. Ginny started at the University next week and Hermione was still busy trying to keep their doings secret. Ron and Harry were keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of Nagini. It had been rumored that Voldemort no longer had her by his side but no one knew where the snake had gone. It was all a matter of time before the day of the final battle came.

"I'm finally ready to destroy them." Hermione whispered. "I think I'm going to do it next week. I would do it this week but I promised your mother that I would go shopping with her for my dress."

"I still don't believe that you two are finally going to tie the knot." Ginny said. Ron had purposed to Hermione a month ago and they were going to get married in the winter. Nobody knew of the wedding except their families and a few well chosen Order members. There was a leak in the Order and they didn't want their wedding to become a perfect attack.

"I still can't believe that they stopped fighting long enough for Ron to actually ask her out let alone purpose to her." Harry teased making Ginny laugh and Ron and Hermione to blush. The rest of the evening went like this until it was time to leave.

"Ron, we better get going." Harry said looking at the time. "It's already two hours past curfew and were already testing our luck with Officer Harris. This makes the third time this month that we're going to be late for curfew. And that's not including the times that we snuck in."

"Alright, give me five minutes." Ron said looking for his fiancé to say good-bye to her. Harry knew that they probably wouldn't leave for another hour so he took this time to say good-bye to Ginny.

"This week is going to seem like forever." Ginny said. Harry just looked down at her and took in her beauty. They didn't need words to express how they felt for each other. It was all in their eyes. "Now that I'm finally out of school and we can be together I don't want to let you go."

"I know Gin but I'll see you in training next week." Harry said. Unfortunately, it was very difficult to get out of the training camp and Harry probably wouldn't see her until she joined him there. He and Ron were lucky that they were able to get out of there for her graduation. But nothing ever stayed in the way of them.

Harry and Ron were known as the trouble makers at the Auror University. They would always talk back at the teachers, play pranks on the other students, and be late for everything. Officer Harris, their trainer, was known for his short temper, good dueling abilities, and strict training. Fortunately, Harry and Ron were able to get on his good side early because on the first day they had to duel him together and were able to disarm him with considerable ease. It earned them respect from Officer Harris and he was very lenient on them from then on. In other words, they got away with everything.

"Just stay on Harris's good side and you'll do fine." Harry said knowing that Ginny was very nervous about joining the Auror University. Thankfully, Harry was able to pull a few strings with Harris and Ginny was able to join them in their training. All she had to do was prove that she was ready to be in second year Auror training which was easy because Ginny was very talented with dueling and making potions and casting transfiguration. It also help that she had three Aurors and a very good defense teacher helping her through out the whole year. Remus, Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks had all agreed to take on the job of Defense against the Dark Arts in Ginny's seventh year and help Ginny with her dream of becoming an Auror. Remus had finally broken the jinx on the position, as he was still teaching their without the aid of the three Aurors this year.

"I know I'll do fine Harry. I just wish that this war would get over with so that I can be with you forever." Ginny said looking through the window where the stars were shining. Harry took her hand and led her toward the door unnoticed. They walked silently toward the park that was around the corner. They held many memories in this park.

"Ginny," Harry said sitting down on the bench with Ginny following suit, "we have so many good memories together mix in with the bad but with everything that we have been through these past couple of years I can't find and I don't want to find anybody who makes me feel the way you do. I love you Ginerva Weasley and, when this war is over; would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

"You already know the answer to that Harry Potter." Ginny said smiling and kissing him tenderly.

"Yeah, but now it will be official." Harry said smiling against her lips and pulling out the ring that he had come across in his family vault. Ginny gasped at the beautiful ring that was perfect for her. It was simple but flashy showing that the man who gave it to her loved her as much as she loved him. Harry took her hand and placed the ring on her rightful finger. It fit perfectly just like it was made for her. When he looked back up at her she had tears in her eyes. He knew that she was just as happy as he was. Now the only thing standing in their way of a future was Voldemort.

"Harry!" They heard Ron yell. "Come on we have to go." Harry looked back at Ginny and kissed her on the cheek and started to get up but Ginny wasn't about to let him go without a proper good-bye.

A few minutes later Ginny and Harry walked back inside to find Ron waiting impatiently by the fireplace. "We are so dead if Harris catches us again!"

Harry walked toward the fireplace after stealing one last kiss from Ginny. "See you guys later." He said before taking a fist of floo-powder and floo-ing to the training camp.

"See you next week Ginny." Ron added before following Harry.

A week later Hermione was busy at work with destroying the Horcruxes, Ginny began her training with Ron and Harry, and the world became under more distress as Voldemort upped his efforts in the war.

About a month after Ginny joined the University rumors of Harry and Ginny started again but this time they didn't try to counteract it. True to Harry's word, he let the rumors fly and excepted that Voldemort was going to find out whether he liked it or not. Harry felt better knowing that he didn't have to act anymore but he also felt better thinking that Voldemort had to be insane to even think about going into the Auror University just to get to Ginny Weasley. His troops would be down in a matter of minutes no matter how many he had.

During this month Hermione had destroyed the Horcruxes and Voldemort didn't even think the wiser. It turned out that Voldemort couldn't feel the Horcruxes being destroyed but Harry did have a feeling that Voldemort did know that someone had found out his secret and was desperate to find out whom. But in the meantime Ginny had become one of the top in their class along side Ron and Harry. She caught up fast thanks to the help of Ron and Harry. She was also known for her troublemaker abilities, _just like_ Ron and Harry, but she always got away with it because she never left any evidence that it was her in the first place.

The war seemed to be turning around for the Lights side without the world even knowing it. There had even been some rumors as to where Nagini was but Harry and Ron had to count on Hermione to find out if these locations were right because it would look suspicious if they left every time a new rumor started about Nagini. So far none of them were right but they knew that they were heading in the right direction.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were just about to owl Hermione about another location they had heard about when Officer Harris stopped them.

"Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, may I speak with you?" Officer Harris asked. They all nodded and followed him into his office. "I wanted to speak to you about your progress in my class. You are well beyond the level that we are studying and are much more experienced in the area of defense."

"The Ministry is in need of fully authorized Aurors right now and is asking us to allow a few of our more talented students to take the test early." He paused as the three now figured out just what this talk was about. "You are supposed to have another two years of training before you are allowed to take these test but these last two years are used to gain you experience with fighting in real battles. You three already have this experience and I have suggested that you three be allowed to take the test early. That is if you except."

The three Aurors looked at each other then looked back to their trainer. "Of course we except Officer Harris." Ginny said after getting agreement with Harry and Ron.

"Great!" Harris answered. "The test is next week. I'm sure you three with pass with flying colors. I'll talk to you later on about the tests. Dismissed." Harry, Ron, and Ginny left the office with smiles on their face.

A week later they took the tests and passed, like expected, with flying colors. Hermione and Ron were so excited that they ended up getting married earlier then planned. With in the month they were married and moving into their new cottage.

"What do you have in here Hermione?" Harry asked carrying a box in from the trunk of his car. Hermione insisted of moving into a muggle neighborhood so Harry couldn't use his wand to carry the boxes in.

"Oh, put that in the library Harry." Hermione directed. "Those are the books that I was looking for last week."

"You mean the 30 volume set on wand-less magic." Harry said finally putting the box down in the room off of the hall that was to become the library.

"Yeah, so." Hermione said flicking her wand at the box and it started to unpack itself and the books went onto the proper shelf. Harry just looked at her like she was crazy and for all he knew she had become crazy if she thinks that you can pack 30 books into one box and not break your back.

"'Mione, what the bloody hell are in these boxes?" Ron said coming in with one of the other boxes that no doubt held 30 more books.

"Language Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Hermione, the moving truck is here and they want to know how they are supposed to unpack the truck because all of the boxes are too heavy." Ginny said joining them in the library.

"Honestly! I moved all of those boxes downstairs myself." Hermione said.

"You used magic didn't you?" Ginny said.

"How else do you expect me to move them?" Ginny and Harry shared a looked before Ginny and Ron left the room.

"Hermione," Harry started, "you are the smartest person I know but sometimes you can be as dense as Ron." Harry them left leaving a dumbstruck Hermione.

After Harry and Ron finished unpacking the truck, with little help from the mover because they couldn't lift half of the boxes, they all sat down at the kitchen table for some dinner that Ginny and Hermione had made.

"You know, Harry, you're always welcome to stay here. There's even an empty room for you." Ron said after Harry brought up the subject of him getting an apartment. "Well, that is if we can fit all of Hermione's books into the library."

"That's all right Ron." Harry said. "I already have an apartment and roommate lined up. All I have to do is sign the papers."

"Really," Hermione joined in, "Who's your roommate? Is Neville going to move in with you?"

"No, Neville is still at the training camps." Harry answered.

"Then who's your new roommate?" Ron asked.

"Me!" Ginny said entering the conversation.

"But you two can't move in with each other. You're not married." Ron sputtered.

"Were engaged Ronald." Ginny said getting angry that her brother was trying to take over her life again. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't need overprotective brothers telling me what I can and can't do. Plus, it's not like me and Harry haven't had sex yet." Harry choked on the butterbeer that he was drinking and looked wide-eyed at Ginny. He couldn't believe she had just said that to her brother.

Ron just sat there with his mouth open staring between Harry and Ginny. He didn't know what to say to that. It's not every day that you find out that your only sister wasn't as innocent as you thought she was. Ron just decided to let it go and eat all of the food in front of him within five minutes then work on getting the house together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Harry, can I talk to you?"**

As the months passed Harry, Ron, and Ginny gained their respect with the older aurors and Hermione continued her search for Nagini. Rumors about Harry and Ginny continued to spread. But that is not the surprises that Harry was currently going to receive.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ron said poking his head into Harry's cubical. Harry looked at the report that he had to get done for Kingsley by the end of the day. When he looked up from his report to his best friend he saw the concern and stress surrounding Ron.

"Sure Ron, what's up? You look a little stressed." Harry said with pure concern.

"Well," Ron started, looking nervous. "It's Hermione."

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Harry said getting worried. "You two didn't have a fight again did you?"

"She's fine Harry." Ron reassured him. "But…" he paused looking nervous once again. "She's pregnant." Harry looked at Ron like he was crazy. Hermione, pregnant? For some odd reason he just couldn't picture Hermione pregnant. "I don't know what to do."

"Do what ever comes natural Ron." Harry said trying to give the best advice he could without experience. "I don't have experience with this Ron. You should ask your father. I'm sure he could give you better advice then I can."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents." Ron seemed that this was the first time that he had even thought about telling his parents. With the way Ron was looking, Harry wished that he hadn't mentioned it.

"All you need to do is bring Hermione into the same room as your mother." Harry explained. "You saw the way she acted when Fleur was pregnant. Fleur didn't even get the chance to tell Bill before she was in hysterics."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ron mumbled. He wasn't paying much attention to Harry anymore. He was too concentrated on his thoughts. "I'll see you at dinner tonight Harry."

"Bye Ron." Harry shook his head. Harry never saw Ron concentrate so hard on one thing, other then Hermione. He watched as Ron bumped into about five people making them drop their papers and scowl, muttering about trainees.

"What's up with Ron?" Tonks said.

"Nothing, just a lot on his mind." Harry answered with a knowing smile that made Tonks raise her eyebrows with curiosity.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Tonks said. This made Harry mimic Tonks's expression.

"What can I do for you Tonks?" Harry said pushing Kingsley's report to the side once again.

"Well," Tonks started. "Remus would do this himself but he's currently on an Order mission for the next two months. He wanted to ask you something?"

"What did he want?" Harry asked curious as to what his only father figure in his life right now would want. "Is he all right?"

"Everything's fine Harry!" Tonks said knowing he was going to say that. "In fact everything is perfect. Before Remus left last night he finally purposed to me." Tonks said holding up her hand so Harry could see the ring.

"Congratulations Tonks!" Harry said giving her a hug. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he realized what was right it front of him."

"Well, Harry, that's not why I'm here." Tonks said. "Remus asked me to ask you if you would be his best man."

"Well of course I will be." Harry said. "I'd be honored."

"Good, because I'm going to need your help with a few things with the wedding." Tonks said taking out a list that was three pages long. Harry looked at the list.

"Just a few?" Harry said sarcastically.

"We want to get married in three months. Remus won't be back for two so you have to make sure all of the groomsmen are told and you can distribute all of the things on the list to them." Tonks started. "I have a list that is three times as big as that one. You'd be surprised at how much needs to be done for a wedding."

"But I still can't wait to have mine." Harry said with a starry-eyed look in his eyes. Tonks knew this look. He was thinking about his future with Ginny after Voldemort was defeated. Tonks was happy for them and just wished that this war would be over so that Harry and Ginny could have their peaceful happy ever after.

"Well, I better be going Harry. I have a lot to do in the coming months and I want to get a head start." Tonks then left, leaving the starry-eyed man to think about his future. Harry finally sat down with the intentions of getting back to his report but ended up staring off into space thinking about Ginny and what his life would be like after the war.

"Get your head out of the clouds Potter!" Someone growled behind him taking his mind back to the present.

"Hey, Moody. What can I do for you?" Harry said turning around to the now reinstated Auror. Moody had decided to come back to the Auror force after teaching at Hogwarts for the second time, claiming retirement just didn't suit him. In truth, everyone was glad that he had returned.

"I wanted to talk to you Harry." Moody said. This quirked Harry's curiosity. Moody never used Harry's first name unless he was taking about the Order. Moody was the leader for the Order ever since Dumbledore past. He was another person who had known about Harry's prophecy and a little about what he and Dumbledore were doing before he died.

Harry saw Moody cast several privacy charms on his cubical and look around the area before looking at Harry with his piercing blue eye. If Harry were younger and less experienced with this from Moody he probably would have run away in the opposite direction as far as he could but it didn't faze him.

"I've noticed that you, Ron, and Ginny are keeping an eye out for any rumors about Nagini." Moody started. "I wanted you to know that I have sent out a crew of five men specifically sent out to accomplish this task. They will find the snake and capture her and bring her back. We have heard rumors of where she could be and they are to check out all of these locations. It might take awhile but at least now Hermione won't be asking for days off all of the time."

"How did you figure it out?" Harry said a little concerned that someone found out their secret about Nagini. If one person found out about it another could.

"Don't worry Harry. It took me two months to figure it out and I'm one of the only ones who know about what you are trying to accomplish. I covered up a few of your tracks but for what you are trying to hide I don't think I could have done any better. Hermione covered for you very well."

"Thanks, but when you get word of them finding Nagini contact me and Hermione as fast as possible." Harry said. "She's our bait for Voldemort as well the last piece of the puzzle. You should probably set up a cage for her at headquarters. Make sure she doesn't know where she is though. I know for a fact that she can contact Voldemort any time that she wants to. Make sure that she can't escape either. We don't want her to get out before we can use her the way we need to and destroy her."

"Alright Harry. I'm sending them a letter tonight with their directions. Hopefully we will be able to win this war within the next year." Moody said with a smile.

"I have a feeling it might just be shorter then that." Harry said winking at him and smiling back while Moody put the privacy charms down.

"And don't let me catch you day dreaming again Potter!" Moody said loud enough for the people surrounding them to glace their way. Harry just shook his head then went back to his report for Kingsley hoping that he wouldn't be interrupted again. No such luck.

"Harry," Kingsley said making his way quickly toward him. Harry looked at his report that he was probably coming for that wasn't even half way done. "You have to go to the infirmary. Ginny fainted."

Harry was out of his chair in a matter of seconds and going down to the infirmary. If anyone saw him they would have thought that someone had set fire to his pants. When Harry reached the infirmary Ginny was just leaving.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry said worried. Ginny was glancing behind him though. Harry had raced past the Daily Prophet room and there were about five reporters standing behind.

"Nothing Harry." Ginny said giving a glare at the reporters. "I just got a little dizzy and fainted. The nurse said it was probably because I didn't have breakfast this morning or dinner last night. She told me to slow down and to make sure that I eat something for every meal. I'm fine Harry."

"But Gin, this is the fourth time this week that you've felt dizzy. Maybe you got hit with a spell and don't know it. Did you ask?" Harry said concerned.

"She did a check for any type of spell, charm, hex, or jinx and she didn't find anything." Ginny said. "If this keeps up I'll go to Poppy. I can trust her to tell me what wrong if there is anything wrong. Don't worry Harry, I have this under control. Now get back to work. I'm going to go home and rest for awhile."

"Make sure you eat something." Harry reprimanded as Ginny walked away. Ginny just waved good-bye to him with her back still turned. Harry's attention was brought back when a reporter thought it was a good idea to take a picture of him at that moment. Harry glared at them and then went back to his office that still had the report to do.

Harry finally finished his report for Kingsley but still had a lot of work to do but Harry wanted to go home and make sure that Ginny was okay. So, Harry packed up a few of the reports and took them home with him. When he got back to his apartment that he and Ginny shared Ginny was nowhere in sight. He noticed the dirty plates in the sink so he knew that she at least came home to eat. She probably just went over to the Weasley's new house to help her mother or went out shopping for food. Harry noticed, as he opened one of the cupboards, there was none in the house.

Harry sighed and decided that he would wait until he went over to Ron and Hermione's to eat. In the meantime, as he waited for Ginny to return, he would work on the reports that he brought home.

Harry was working for about hour when he heard Ginny come back. He had just finished his reports and was just about to put them away when he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny said entering the office that Harry was currently working in.

"Sure honey. What's on your mind?" Harry said hoping that he could get through this day without another big surprise or change in his life. No such luck.

"I went to see Poppy." Ginny started smiling, which is a good sign. "I got dizzy again right after I finished eating. Well I thought that I should get it checked out. Make sure that I _wasn't_ hit by a stray spell or something."

"What did she say?" Harry said holding his breath hoping that nothing was seriously wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Harry." Ginny reassured him which made him breath easier. "But she gave me some unexpected news." Harry knew where this was going. He had a similar conversation with Ron just this morning.

"Your not pregnant are you Gin?" Harry said with a passive face. He didn't want to get excited if she wasn't but he didn't want her to think that this was a bad thing.

"Would you be mad if I was?" Ginny was looking nervous now and wasn't meeting Harry's eyes.

"Are you Gin?" Harry said with a little more excitement and light in his eyes. Ginny finally met Harry's eyes and saw some of the excitement in them. She nodded. Harry got up from his desk and crossed the room before she even knew that his expression had changed. He took her into his arms and gave her a kiss that she wasn't soon going to forget.

"Does it look like I'm mad?" Harry said smiling down at the woman that he loved. She smiled back showing that she was just as excited, or more, about this baby. But both of them couldn't help but think 'Why did this have to happen now?' Right in the middle of a war, where either one of them could die tomorrow or next week or next year.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Ginny said making Harry cringe. It was one thing about finding out about the baby but telling Ginny's family, not to mention five protective, older brothers, was not going to be fun.

"Tell you what," Harry started coming to a conclusion, "Why don't I tell Ron tonight and you can tell Hermione if she doesn't already know?"

"She already knows." Ginny said. "But don't you think that we should tell Ron together. He's the one I'm worried most about."

"Actually, I think it will be easier telling Ron then all of the others. He either is going to except it or kill me cleanly. Your other brothers will probably torture me for awhile before finishing me off." Harry teased.

"They aren't that bad Harry." Ginny chastised hitting him playfully. "But I do think you should take Ron's wand before you tell him. There's no telling what he's capable of."

"Okay, but first I think we should talk about this." Harry said leading Ginny over to the couch in their living room. When Harry sat down he was barely conscious of the fact that he had placed a loving hand on Ginny's stomach softly caressing her stomach that would soon be swollen with his child.

"I don't think we can hide our relationship much longer Harry." Ginny said. "I'm not going to hide the fact that I'm having your child. I don't want to and I don't care if it puts me in danger of Voldemort or anyone else."

"I'm not going to ask you to Gin." Harry said interrupting her rant. "I want the world to know that I love you and that were going to be together forever. Plus with what the reporters saw today I don't think that it's a secret anymore. We _should_ try to keep this from the public as long as possible. Once they figure out that you are pregnant they are going to put two and two together. Let's just hope that the war will be over before that happens. I have a feeling that it's going to be over within the year."

"We can only hope Harry." Ginny agreed. "Now, to more pressing matters. I don't want to buy a house yet so I was thinking that we could change the office into the baby's room. It would be a lot less stressful."

"I couldn't agree more." Harry said closing the distance between them kissing her softly as if closing the matter. "Now we have to get ready to go over to Ron and Hermione's. Their expecting us for dinner and if we don't show up soon I don't think there is going to be any food left with the way Ron eats. Now that Hermione is pregnant I don't think we should count on them having food at their house at all."

"Just like we don't." Ginny said offhandedly making Harry smile. Ginny and Harry made their way to Ron and Hermione's place. Through out dinner Ginny kept on getting looks from Hermione which no man can ever make out without some experience with them. Harry distinctively saw a glace at the beginning of dinner that asked 'Did you tell him?' Ginny just shook her head in confirmation. Then he was getting looks pointed toward him from Ginny saying that he needed to tell Ron still.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Harry said looking just as nervous as Ron did this morning.

"Sure Harry." Ron said noticing Harry's nervousness. "What is it?"

"In private." Harry said not wanting to be overheard by anybody. Ginny gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sure." Ron said curious now. Harry and Ron went up to the library which was covered in privacy charms because this is where they discussed Voldemort and their plans. When Ron closed the door Harry put up some of his own privacy charms. He didn't want this to get out. It was bad enough that Voldemort knew about Ginny, he didn't need him to find out about the baby also. At least until he was ready for it.

"Now, what is this about Harry?" Ron asked noticing that Harry looked nervous again.

"It's about Ginny." Harry simply said getting to the point.

"What about her? Is she alright?" Ron said getting a little concerned as to why Harry looked so nervous. "Did you have a fight?"

"She's fine." Harry said looking at his feet. "But… She's pregnant." Harry said now looking up at his best mate and wondering if he should get ready to defend himself. Ron just stood there trying to comprehend what Harry was telling him. Then it hit him…

"I understand." Ron said surprising Harry. "Look, Harry, if you had your way you two would have been married the day she finished school. I know you two love each other and I know that you are going to be there for her through all of this. I can count on you to take care of her and treat her the way she should be."

"I know that I might not have always been the easiest person to deal with when it came to your relationship with my sister but it was never because I didn't like it. I couldn't ask for a better person to take care of my sister for the rest of her life. You two are perfect for each other and I know you will make her happy. Plus, these things happen. I'm going through it myself right now. All I can say, Harry, is that you will make an excellent father and Ginny will be an excellent mother. I'm happy for you two. I would have preferred if you were married but you two don't have that choice right now do you?"

"I'm glad you understand Ron." Harry said. "I didn't plan for this to happen but I'm not going to say that I don't want it. I want to have a family with Ginny; I just didn't really want it when we are still in the middle of this war. I still have to fulfill the prophecy and I could very well not make through this war. I just wanted to ask you…"

"You don't have to ask Harry, she's my sister." Ron interrupted him already knowing what Harry was going to ask.

"I just want to make sure that Ginny and this baby will have what they need if I can't be here to give it to them." Harry continued. "I know Ginny can take care of herself but if she doesn't make it through this war either I want to make sure that our child will have a loving home to go to where he can ask question about us and get truthful answers. I don't want him to end up like I did and grow up in a home where he isn't cared about"

"That won't happen Harry." Ron said. "Hermione and I won't let it. You can count on us just like I can count on you. Come on we better get back to the girls before they think that I've hexed you." Ron said finishing the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Climbing the Mountain of Happiness**

Over the next few months things finally went as planned. Remus and his team had found Nagini and she was currently at headquarters unconscious. Remus and Tonks had gotten married in a small ceremony in the country. Ginny and Harry's relationship was now totally open and everyone knew about it. It was what was currently in Bewitched, a witch magazine that follows all of the famous people of the wizarding world, every other week. Harry had even made a statement that they had kept it secret for the past two years which caused a racket in his personal life.

Harry was right to think that Mrs. Weasley would find out about Hermione by just looking at her. Unfortunately, it also worked on Ginny. Even more unfortunately, every one of her brothers was currently in the room. But surprisingly, they had all accepted the announcement but just gave Harry the 'if you hurt her' talk.

Ginny was now put on desk duty which she hated. Harry had heard that she was to go on a mission where there would be Death Eaters and stopped her before she left. He wasn't about to let her go off and risk her life and the baby's. Kingsley, who was leading the team, had figured out the problem because he heard the word baby in their hushed conversation. He had ordered Ginny to desk duty but Ginny had refused unless Harry was also put on desk duty. Harry had only put up for it for a month then was put on a mission because they were short staffed. Ginny found out and made him sleep on the couch that night.

Hermione was already on leave from her job and Ron was a nervous wreck. Harry and Ginny had never seen Ron and Hermione fight as much as they did now but some how they always made up. Every time that Ron would be kicked out by the hormonal wife he would spend the night at Harry's and Ginny's. By morning Hermione would floo over in tears and beg Ron to come back home. Harry and Ginny learned to sleep in on those days.

Ginny's pregnancy was a little _different_. She would always get dizzy if she was up on her feet for more than a few hours and she was always calm. So calm that it drove Harry insane. The only time that she yelled at him was when he went on a mission and she had to stay on desk duty. Sure, they had their fights but while Harry would be fighting with his temper she would be just sitting their _calmly_. It infuriated him.

All of the people who have experienced a pregnant woman before thought that he was lucky but Harry thought differently. He might never be kicked out of the house every time they fought but he was on the couch for at least three nights every week and not know why because he didn't know if she was angry at him or not.

One night he finally cracked under the pressure. He raised his voice to her but regretted it afterward. He didn't even know what they were fighting about because Ginny was being so calm about it. She had run to their bedroom in tears and slammed the door behind her, the one sign that told him that she was angry at him. He was sitting by her door trying to get her to forgive him the whole night. In the middle of the night she had come out in tears and wouldn't stop crying and he didn't know why but he didn't think that she knew either.

Life was looking up for Harry and his soon to be family. He had Voldemort in the palm of his hands and all he had to do was say the word and he could finish this war. He had a beautiful fiancé who was carrying his child. He had all of his friends and family surrounding him and he couldn't ask for more. There was just one more bumpy road to cover before he was truly happy.

Ginny was looking through some of the witches magazines that she hadn't had time to read. She was just put on maternity leave yesterday and Harry wasn't due to be home for another two hours. She was bored with nothing to do but look through all of the gossip in the world. She had just started this month's magazines when Bewitched caught her eye. Harry and Ginny were on the cover of the magazine. The title read: Little Potter's on the Way.

Harry and Ginny didn't announce that Ginny was pregnant yet and Ginny had been using concealment charms when ever she went out. Ginny quickly flipped to the page with the article on it.

We have just recently discovered wonderful news for our favorite green-eyed man. Ms. Ginerva Weasley- soon to be Potter- has just left the Auror force on maternity leave. It seems that Harry Potter and his soon to be bride has been keeping more secrets. They have kept this news from the public just like they kept their relationship secret for two years. The question is, 'Why?'

Ginny slammed the article down not wanting to read more. Why wouldn't they just leave her and Harry alone? Don't they realize that she and Harry would have their reasons to keep this secret and they shouldn't interfere? Now it wasn't only her in danger it was her child as well. Well if Voldemort wanted Harry's child then he would have to go through her and Harry first and Harry was ready for him. It was the rest of the world that wasn't.

The only reason why Harry didn't finish this war now was because they need to end this war only if it could really end. They didn't have the right resources to take down all of the Death Eaters and make sure that a new Dark Lord didn't take Voldemort's place. Their were many promising Aurors in training right now that were coming up into the field in just a few months. With all of these new Aurors they might just be able to defeat Voldemort and his supporters all in one go. This was what Harry was waiting for and keeping the hope for a better future.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled from the kitchen. "I'm home"

Ginny picked up the article and went into the kitchen. She found Harry with his hand in the cookie jar and a glass of milk. Harry looked up and found his fiancé looking at him angrily. Ginny angry while pregnant was a rare and scary thing. What did he do now?

"Did you see this?" Ginny said holding up the magazine. Harry saw the picture of himself with his arms around Ginny. Now what are they saying about them? Harry took the magazine and started to read the article. Ginny watched his face turn from curiosity to irritation.

"Well I suppose they were going to find out anyway." Harry said finally coming to a conclusion. "We'll just have to face it and hopefully it won't turn around and bit us in the ass."

"Language Harry." Ginny reprimanded. "You don't want your son to pick up on bad language because of you do you?"

"Son?" Harry asked. "So, you want it to be a boy?" Harry took Ginny into his arms and started teasing her lips for a kiss that he had been dying to give her since he saw her laying next to him this morning.

"Of course I want a son Harry." Ginny said teasing him as well. "But I also want a daughter. When do you think that could happen?" Harry finally kissed her making her knees want to buckle but Harry's arms were around her tightly and he didn't let her fall.

"Oh, I think we could arrange that as soon as possible." Harry said now placing a tender hand on her concealed stomach. "Has he been active today?"

"Very!" Ginny said almost reproachfully. "I think I've gone to the bathroom about 100 times today. He really likes my bladder or something because he's never anywhere else."

"And you're the one who what's to have another one so quickly?" Harry said smiling at her and kissing her again.

"Maybe not that quickly." Ginny said now thinking about it. "We can at least wait until after the wedding."

"Well then, what should we do in the mean time?" Harry said in a suggestive way. "I think I could think of a few things until then."

"If your suggesting what I think your suggesting then I don't see a problem." Ginny said taking his hand and leading him toward the bedroom.

!#$&()!

"Get out of her Potter; I never want to see you again!" Ginny screamed as another explosion of pain hit her. Harry ignored her screams thinking that it was just the pain that she was going through but of course right before her water broke they had been having a major fight over Harry and the war where Ginny had said the same exact thing. Lately she had been saying that a lot because of all of her hormones. She was still calm but when she got really angry at Harry she yelled and usually ended up kicking Harry out of the apartment and saying that she never wanted to see him again.

During these times Harry could be out of the apartment for a few days at a time before Ginny would forgive him for being the arrogant self that he was, in her opinion. Harry would spend these times in the very loud house of Ron and Hermione. Their daughter was going through a faze where she found out that if she cried long enough she would get what she wanted. She never stopped crying. Annabelle, or Bella as Harry liked to call her, would only stop crying if she was a sleep and trying to get her to sleep was like trying to stop it from raining. Harry was going insane.

Not to mention Ron and Hermione. Ron had taken time off to spend it with his wife and newborn daughter and try to relax but he was doing anything but. He was changing diapers, cleaning and making bottles, washing clothes, and cradling a crying baby almost 24/7. Being a father had taken a toll on him. He was being responsible. Of course Hermione was doing much the same but she sometimes got so exhausted that she would fall asleep standing up. Ron made her go to sleep and took her place almost full time. Now he was the one falling asleep in the corner even with Ginny screaming at Harry every five seconds, or when the cries of a baby were heard around the room.

"It's a boy." The healer said. Harry kissed Ginny who had stopped yelling at him to go and started pleading with him to stay five minuets ago.

The healer quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave the baby to his mother for the first time. Ginny was in tears of joy staring down at the baby boy in front of her. Harry even had a tear rolling down his cheek as he took his son from Ginny. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and almost the exact replica of his father.

As Harry looked into the eyes of his newborn son he was the happiest man in the world. He was actually holding _his _son. _His son. _ If you would have told Harry that he would have a moment like this a few years ago he would have said that you were crazy but here he was holding his son. He would give anything for time to stop right now.

"What are you going to name him?" Hermione said off to the side where she was sitting with her daughter in her arms who was for once quiet and asleep.

"Caden." Ginny said exhausted. "Caden Sirius Potter." Ginny took Caden from Harry then. Harry watched as he fell asleep in his mothers arms and Ginny fell asleep quickly afterwards. The healers eventually came in and took him to get cleaned up and checked over but Harry was asleep in the chair next to Ginny's bed exhausted from the day's events.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Fall from the Top**

A few days later Harry would give anything for that chair and quiet room again. Harry and Ginny's apartment was now one of the loudest places in the world, in Harry's opinion. No matter what Harry and Ginny did Caden would cry. He would eventually fall asleep but would wake up every few hours later crying again.

Harry and Ginny were great parents. Sure they got frustrated at all of the times that Caden wouldn't stop crying but that was a part of parenting. They would spend all their time on Caden or sleeping. They didn't get out much anymore. Ginny and Harry would avoid anywhere in the wizarding world like the plague. Everyone knew that Caden was born and Harry now had a son and everyone what to see the baby. So far Caden hasn't left the sight of either of his parents or grandparents and no body outside the family and Order has seen him.

A month after Caden was born Ginny went back to work but Harry stayed at home taking care of Caden and trying to set up the final battle. They had finally gotten the back up they need but it would still take precise planning and the problem with the planning was that very few people could know about it. There was still a leak in the Order.

Harry would take Caden to Grimauld Place where the Order was still stationed and plan everything with the help of the few people that were their. Mrs. Weasley would always be there with Belle, Hermione and Ron had gone back to work, and she would help take care of Caden. Moody had also gone back to 'retirement' which caused uproar at the Ministry. Since he was the leader of the Order he needed to help Harry more then anyone else.

Harry and Moody would only let a few people in the room when they were planning including McGonagall and Remus, when they could get out of the school, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron didn't stop by very often because Harry would inform them later of their plans when he returned home.

Voldemort's attack had calmed down considerably as well which made Harry think that he was planning something. He had found out that someone had taken Nagini and had pointed fingers at Harry and the Order. Known Order members and their families were being attacked causing the Potter estate, were Harry had allowed families who were attack or threatened during the war to stay, to get very crowded.

Sure enough, Nagini was still unconscious downstairs. They had been putting her under a spell since she arrived to make sure that she stayed unconscious but she was slowly becoming more resistant toward the spell; she had to be hit with the spell more often.

It was two months after he started planning and three months after Caden was born when Harry was finally ready to take his first step toward the end of this war.

Dear Tom,

I hope you aren't doing well. I've noticed that your attacks have been less and less each week which means you're planning something. I won't ask you what it is because I know you won't tell me. But just to let you know, your secret is out. I know everything and I plan on destroying every piece of you.

Your enemy,

The Boy-Who-Lived

and

The Man-Who-Will-Destroy-You

P.S. I have the snake.

Short and Sweet. Harry's only use for the letter was to make Voldemort see that the war was quickly coming to an end. Voldemort had found out that a few of his Horcruxes had been stolen and was determined to find out whom had taken them. Harry knew this when Cunning, the Order's new spy after Snape betrayed them, had brought news that Voldemort had sent a few of his top Death Eaters to go to Austria to find something. They were sent to the place where Ravenclaw's cup was and didn't find it. Voldemort was furious.

Harry attached the letter to an owl that the Order had intercepted. That way it would be unrecognized and the letter would actually get to Voldemort before it was shot down. He was just watching the owl fly out of sight when Ginny came into the room carrying Caden.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said kissing her in greeting and kissing the top of Caden's head.

"I came to get Caden and see if you were going to be home for dinner." Ginny replied.

"Sorry I haven't been around lately Gin." Harry said. He had been spending a lot of time on planning the final battle and he didn't have much time with Ginny or Caden. "I promise, tonight is yours and Caden's night. I'll be home for dinner."

"Good," Ginny replied handing over Caden. "I have to go ask mom the spell for cleaning out stains on carpets. Caden threw his toy at me and made me drop my pumpkin juice last night and I can't get it out of the carpet."

"Well, at least we know he's taken after you on the Quidditch aspect." Harry said smiling watching Caden throw his pacifier that was in his mouth a few seconds ago to the floor. "He'll be an excellent chaser one day."

"Don't try to suck up to me Mr. Potter." Ginny said before she left the room. Harry watched her leave before bringing his attention back to his son.

"I can't wait until you're old enough to fly." Harry said. "One of these days I'm going to take you out flying. I think I can trust you not to tell your mother." Caden just made those cute baby noises that always had all the girls cooing over them.

Harry was just about to pick up Caden's pacifier when his scar burst in pain. Voldemort had obviously gotten Harry's letter. Caden had obviously noticed his father's pain because he started whimpering.

"Don't worry Caden." Harry said trying to comfort his son. "All this will be over soon. Voldemort will be gone forever and we can live normal lives. You're going to go to school, make friends, play Quidditch and have a normal life. Or at least as normal as you can get being Harry Potter's son."

"I promise you that with in the month their will be no Voldemort and you will grow up in a world where there isn't a huge war going on and I'm not stuck in the middle of it." Harry promised. "And even though you probably aren't going to understand this or remember this, I want you to know that I love you and if I don't make it through this war that I will always be right here." Harry said pointing to Caden's heart. The weird thing about this conversation was that Caden seemed to be listening and so was another person.

"Harry," Ginny said from the doorway. "Caden will know how much you love him no matter what happens to you. A boy can't forget his father. You remember your father and you know that he loves you, were ever he is."

"I guess it just hit me that the war is almost over. I sent the letter today and put the final battle into motion." Harry explained. "I could die in a couple of weeks and I just wanted to let him know how much I care about him and about you. If anything ever happened to you or Caden I don't know what I would do. I'd die inside if I lost you two."

"That's not going to happen, Harry." Ginny tried to reassure him. "Were all going to make it through this war. You're going to defeat Voldemort and then come home to me and Caden. We're going to get married and have that daughter you promised. Caden and his sister are going to go to Hogwarts and then you and I are going to grow old together. Everyone gets their happy ending, including us."

"I just have a feeling everything could go wrong any minute." Harry said.

"Then we'll fix it." Ginny said. "We'll clear our path of every obstacle and charge forward together. You aren't going to die and neither am I and neither is Caden. We're going to make it Harry, no matter what comes our way. I promise you that."

Ginny was reassuring herself just as much as she was reassuring Harry. She had the feeling that something was going to go wrong too but it was a war and not everything could go as planned. Not in the real world.

"Now, I'm going to go fix dinner." Ginny said taking Caden from Harry. "When do you think you will be home?"

"I have to wait until Cunning comes back with the attacks for tonight." Harry said. "He should be here in an hour. I might be a little late but I promise I will be their."

"Don't worry if you're late Harry." Ginny said walking out the door. "I'll wait for you. I always have and always will."

"Love you." Harry said after her.

"Love you to Harry." Ginny yelled from the stairs.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen talking with Remus, who was able to get out of the school tonight, for about an hour when Cunning came through the fire place. He looked out of breath and Harry noticed that he looked like he had just got out of a battle. His arm had a deep cute on it, and he looked like he had been running through a forest. His cloths were ripped and torn.

"What's wrong, Cunning?" Harry asked and helped him to a chair but he shoved Harry off and tried to catch his breath.

"Harry," Cunning whispered still trying to catch his breath. "The attack… is at your… apartment."

Harry was at the fireplace in a flash. He floo-ed straight to the neighboring wizarding bar next to his apartment then apperated outside his apartment. The door was open which wasn't a good sign.

"Ginny! Caden!" Harry yelled. Nobody answered. "Ginny!" Harry walked cautiously into the apartment. Nothing seemed out of place at first glace other then Ginny and Caden were missing. "Ginny!" Harry was worried now.

Something moved through the kitchen door. Harry spun pointing his wand in the direction. What he saw made his heart fall. A foot… Ginny's foot. Harry rushed into the kitchen and found Ginny sprawled on the kitchen floor. Her cheek had a nasty cut on it but she was breathing. Harry's heart lifted a little bit but he had still not seen Caden.

"Ginny." Harry said trying to coax her to wake up. "Ginny, baby, wake up." Ginny's eyes began to flutter open. "Ginny, where's Caden?" Harry said urgently. This made Ginny's eyes to widen and for her to sit up suddenly. She looked around frantically and her breath started to quicken."

"Caden!" Ginny whispered frantically. "They took him. Oh Merlin, Harry, they took him." Harry took her into his arms as she began to cry and Remus just came through the door.

"Find him Remus." Harry said desperately almost in tears himself. "Find Caden!" Remus left in a hurry again and left the mourning couple. A few minutes later Moody rushed into the kitchen with Ron and Hermione behind him

"I sent everyone on the search Harry." Moody informed. Hermione took Ginny from Harry's arms and tried to comfort her. Harry got up and walked over to where Ron and Moody stood. Moody looked grim and Ron looked like he could shed a few tears.

"I want the truth." Harry said avoiding looking at their faces that said all he needed to know. "What are his chances?" He asked in a whispered dreading the answer.

"We don't know His intentions Harry." Moody said making Harry glare at him because he just wanted the truth. "Very slim Harry. We'll keep searching but we don't have a spy anymore. Cunning lost his cover trying to get to you on time."

"Why would he just take Caden and not just kill him and Ginny?" Ron asked the question that everyone was thinking. But Harry already knew the answer. Harry rushed out of the apartment with Ron on his heal.

"Harry wait!" Ron yelled but Harry kept running but it was no use. Ron had longer legs then him and caught up to him easily. "What are you doing?"

"I know what he wants Ron." Harry said. "He wants the snake. He wants his last Horcrux"

"And you're just going to give it to him?" Ron asked not believing him.

"He has Caden Ron." Harry yelled at him trying to get out of Ron's grip. "I'll give him anything to have Caden back. I'll die for Caden."

"If you give him the snake that is exactly what you would be doing." Ron said. "Don't you see? If you give Voldemort Nagini then he won. You can't beat him and he'll kill you. Then what's stopping him from killing Caden and the rest of the wizarding world. Nobody!"

"What am I suppose to do Ron?" Harry asked. "Just let him kill my son? I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Harry," Ron said more softly. "He's already dead. There is no way you can save him even if he is still alive. I'm sorry."

Harry looked angrily at Ron but he knew that it was true. Every bit of it. If he didn't give Voldemort Nagini then Caden dies. If he did, then he dies and then what _is_ stopping Voldemort from taking over the world and killing Caden anyway. Harry had no way of saving his son, something in side him broke and he hit his knees. Everything went blurry as tears streamed down his face. How could he ever have a happy ending now?

Ron helped Harry up and placed a supporting arm around him. He led him back to the apartment with a few words of comfort but Harry wasn't listening. He was torn with grief and it wasn't about to change once he got back to the apartment.

Once Harry and Ron got back into the apartment Ginny ran up to Harry who took her into his arms as they both wept for their lost son. Nothing would ever be the same again.

!#$&()!

A week later the search continued but now Harry and Ginny had given up hope. How was their son going to live in the possession of Voldemort? One in a million chances. Ginny would never be seen without tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry was never crying but he held a grim presents around him that anybody would notice.

Harry kept his mind elsewhere because he still had a war to win. He was more determined then ever to kill Voldemort and take his revenge for his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and now Caden. The final battle was in three days. Harry was going to lure Voldemort out of hiding with Nagini. If all went well the war would be over and then Harry could rightfully mourn for his son.

"Harry." Ron knocked on the door of Harry's office at Grimauld. "What are you still doing here? You should be at home with Ginny." Ron and Hermione had mourned for Caden as well but were more determined to help Ginny and Harry through this. So far Harry hadn't been home for almost four days and Ginny had locked herself into her room not wanting to be disturbed.

"I have to much work to do Ron." Harry said. The grim presence was still noticed clearly and Ron knew that Harry was trying to hide from his feeling. He was composed on the outside but in the inside he was a bomb about to explode. In Ron's opinion, and everyone else around Harry, that bomb needed to go off but nobody knew how to detonate it.

"You need to go home to Ginny, Harry." Ron said. "She hasn't come out of her room in three days and I don't think she has eaten anything. All she does is cry anymore. You need to do something Harry. She needs you."

"I can't Ron." Harry said trying to focus his mind elsewhere but Ron's persistence of the subject didn't change from yesterday when they had a similar conversation.

"Why?" Ron persisted. "She needs you Harry. You said that you would always be there for her. She needs you now more than ever. You can't just back out of that promise Harry. If you truly love her then you would be right by her trying to comfort her."

"I can't Ron." Harry's voice cracked. Ron was getting closer to that bomb going off but he didn't even have to do anything before it exploded. "I can't stand it anymore Ron." Harry said close to tears. "I can't bear to see her cry and not be able to do anything about it. Everything was perfect. I had everything I had ever dreamed of. I had a son, a beautiful bride and a _future_, a reason to live. All of that was destroyed when Caden was taken. I'm never going to have that back." Harry now had tears in his eyes but they refused to fall.

"But you still have Ginny, Harry." Ron said. "And she needs you just as much as you need her. That hasn't changed. Go to her Harry, she's all you have left."

Harry really did want to see Ginny and try to comfort her and have her comfort him but he couldn't bear to see her tear stricken face again. He had seen it all too often the first few days that Caden was taken. Harry was falling from the top of that mountain he had just climbed and had broken a few bones in the process. Nothing was ever going to be right again.

Even though he couldn't stand seeing Ginny in the state she was in he couldn't think of her in a dark room all by herself crying in a corner either. He had to help her, comfort her. He needed her at his side if he was going to make it through the final battle in a few days. She was his support and comfort and he needed her in his arms.

Harry opened the door to his apartment for the first time in four days. It was in shambles. Nobody had bothered to pick up after themselves; they were all to grief stricken. The dishes needed to be done and clothes were everywhere. Hermione was currently in the apartment sitting by the bedroom door where Harry could hear crying. Ginny must be in their.

Hermione got up, gave Harry a sympathetic look and then left knowing that Harry and Ginny would want to have time to themselves. Harry turned the knob to the bedroom and found it open to his touch. Ginny was lying on the bed in the fetal position crying her heart out. Harry couldn't help the few tears that finally left his eyes at the sight of her. To find the only thing he had left in the world in this state made the bomb explode in him. He couldn't stop the tears now that they had started.

Harry laid down on the bed in front of Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest and hung on to him as if her life depended on him being their. And it did. She had no reason to go on except for Harry. Harry was her rock, her hero, and the only person who could understand her without her saying a word. He was her life. But this is what Harry thought about Ginny as well. They needed each other more then either of them could comprehend.

Harry and Ginny stayed like this the whole night until they cried themselves to sleep. Nobody bothered them. While Harry and Ginny grieved the rest of the world got ready for the battle to come. The Order members were all being informed and Moody had sent the letter that Harry had written the night before about where and when Voldemort could retrieve his snake but the snake was already dead. It was all planned perfectly; all they needed now was for the Boy-Who-Lived to be ready for the battle.

Harry was ready and when the day finally did came. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all by his side as he sent the final curse to Voldemort. In reality, Voldemort sent the final curse. The killing curse bounced off of Harry just like when he was an infant but this time Voldemort didn't have any Horcruxes to rely on so his soul was taken from him. He was finally gone but then why was everyone still in turmoil? Why was everyone still desperately trying to find out everything they could about their savior?

Even though the curse bounced off of Harry it came very close to taking his life as well. He was on the brink of death, fighting to stay alive. Ginny was being torn apart. She didn't know how she was going to go on if she lost both her love and son all at the same time.

Ginny ran out of the room the third time Harry was declared dead. He had given an excellent fight but even if a miracle happened again Ginny's hopes had vanished. He may be the best fighter she had known but there are only so many times that you can fight off death and come out on top. Harry was dead no matter how many times he had to be declared dead first and Ginny couldn't take it. She ran away leaving everything behind her. She would become a muggle and not look back at her past. It would just be too hard. She was no longer Ginny Weasley soon to be Potter. She was just a normal person with no 'special abilities' and no horrible past. Nothing could change her mind! Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Saying Good-bye**

"Harry!" Someone screamed. "Thank Merlin! You're awake!" Harry opened his eyes slowly as the lights were blinding. Everything was blurry and he didn't think it was just because he didn't have his glasses on. He felt like he had just been hit by a freight train. He ached all over and his head felt like it was split open.

As he looked around he knew that he was in some sort of hospital. Then it hit him… The Final Battle. He had defeated Voldemort and had fulfilled the prophecy. Everything had gone as planned. Everything was perfect except… where was Ginny? Where was the Order? Where were Ron and Hermione? Where were all the Weasley's? Who had lived and who had died?

"Oh Harry!" Harry could never mistake that voice. Mrs. Weasley had rushed into the room after Hermione had told her he was awake. "Oh, Harry, you're awake!" Mrs. Weasley was about to give him a hug but thought better of it and Harry was grateful.

"It's good to see you again mate!" Ron said handing him a glass of water and helping him put his glasses on. Harry could see a little better with his glasses on. He saw all the Weasley's and Remus at the end of his bed. "You've been out for a month. A lot of us were starting to give up hope." Ron said somberly. "The Daily Prophet has already reported you dead five times and then back alive the next day. You just wouldn't give up."

But Harry wasn't listening. He was looking at the crowd around him. Where was she? He thought that she would have been the first one to greet him into the world of the living again. What happened to her?

"She's not here Harry." Ron said noticing that he wasn't paying attention to him. Harry's eyes snapped on Ron bagging him to say that she wasn't dead. He couldn't handle it.

"She left Harry." Hermione said taking one of his limp hands into hers. "She couldn't handle it. After you were declared dead the third time she ran out of here and we haven't been able to find her since. That was three weeks ago."

Harry didn't know what to think. She wasn't dead and he was grateful for that but she wasn't here by his side. He had to find her. He started to try to get up.

"No Harry." Hermione said pushing him gently back down. "You have to stay in bed. We have people looking for her but her specialties were stealth and disguise. The ministry has already put out some of the best trackers in the force looking for her. They've come up empty handed."

"We can only hope that she will come back once she sees the paper that says you're on the mend." Ron said trying to reassure his best friend. "All you can do right now is try and rest so that you don't take a nasty turn so that when she does come back you aren't dying again."

But she didn't come back. Harry had been in the hospital recovering for another four months. When he finally left the hospital he had interviews galore and never had a spare minute to himself but that's all he wanted, some time alone to try and think.

What had happened to his perfect life? He had everything at one point, where did it go? It all left, that's where. His son was taken him. The love of his life had left from grief. He couldn't concentrate on his job anymore. His friends grew more and more distant from him. He had nothing left… so why should he stay?

"Harry?" Ron knocked on the door that was slightly ajar. "Harry, are you in here?" Ron walked into the small apartment. It was empty except for all of the packed boxes. When did Harry decide to move?

Ron was supposed to meet Harry at his apartment. They were going to go out for a guy's night. They were meeting Remus, Bill, and Charlie at the Three Broomsticks. But where was Harry and why were all of his possessions packed up?

"Harry?" Ron called again. Still no answer. Ron was starting to worry until he saw the note that Harry had left on the kitchen table. He knew what it was but didn't want to believe it. As he looked at the letter the first thing he noticed was the splotchy marks where his tears had hit the page.

Dear Ron,

First I want to say that I never intended to hurt you or anyone else but I can't stay here. My life used to be perfect Ron. I had a son, a bride-to-be and the best friends that any man would die to have. I love all of you but lately all I can do is think about what could have been or what was. I had everything I ever wanted and then lost it within a week. Nobody knows how that feels. I have to find her Ron. If Ginny is still out there I'm going to find her or die trying. I'll either find her, or I'll move on but I can't do that here Ron.

When ever somebody looks at me anymore all I see is the pity in their eyes. They can't imagine what I have been through and I don't want them to because in order to understand you would have to go through it as well and I don't want that for anyone. All I ever wanted was a family Ron. A home to go to after a good days work. A wife that I could hold every night. A son who I could teach how to fly and a daughter who would look just like her mother. None of that will ever be now.

I've packed up everything. I don't care what you do with it. You can keep it or give it away. I don't care. Everything is yours and Hermione's. Don't bother to write because I won't answer but if anything does happen you can send Hedwig. She'll know where to find me. Just remember that I love you guys and no matter how much I try to forget of my past I will never forget you two. You have been through everything with me and I'm eternally grateful. I couldn't ask for better friends. Say good-bye to everyone for me. I'm sorry I hurt anyone but I can't stay. I'm moving on…

Harry

Ron looked up from the letter. He knew it was coming. Harry had resigned as an Auror, had said goodbye to everyone as if it was the last time that he would ever say it. How could he have missed it? Didn't look like that guy's night out was going to be as fun as he thought it was going to be. But he couldn't blame him. Harry would have left sooner if Ron hadn't kept such a close eye on him. In a way Ron was happy for him. Maybe now he could move on and find that perfect life that he had described in his letter even if it wasn't with Ginny.

Ron took one last look around the apartment before he closed the door behind him. It would stay exactly how it was. Maybe he would come back. Did he really believe that?

!#$&()!

Ginny sat down at the booth in the diner. She got out the little money she had left after flying out here. This is where she stopped. She could go no further. This is where she would put everything behind her and not look back. She had already put her disguise on and never planned on taking it off. She didn't pass those disguise classes for nothing on the top of her class. Harry was the only one who came close to her and that was because she had helped him.

"Hello, can I take your order?" A young girl probably just turned sixteen said.

"What can I get with four dollars and fifty-eight cents?" Ginny said counting out the last of her money. The girl looked down at the crumbled dollars and few coins.

"Tell you what; I'll get your meal for you." The girl said feeling in the generous mood today. "Order anything you like."

"I can't…" Ginny said but was interrupted before she could finish.

"Oh yes you can. And you will. I can tell that you've hit a rough patch in your life and need a little help. I can help you. You know I can even put in a good word for you here. We're looking for a new waitress."

"You don't even know my name."

"Names don't really count in the big city of LA but, I'm Jackie." The girl held out her hand.

"G—Sara. Sara Jones." If she was going to start putting the past behind her mine as well start with her name and start to forget now.

"Nice to meet you Sara. Now, let's go talk to my manager and we'll see what we can do about getting you that job."

"Thank you!" Sara couldn't believe her luck. Her life took one step back on the ledge of that cliff she was desperate not to fall from. She could only go up from here. Sara got up from the table and was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell. She really needed to get her mind again and something to eat. She hadn't been this dizzy since… Oh no!

!#$&()!

Harry got out of the plane and looked around the airport. This was his first stop. He had to get his head together and then maybe he could think about trying to get a plan together to find Ginny. So far he had left his face behind and already had the credentials of his new identity. It was his last thing that he did when he was still an Auror. He had officially disappeared from the map.

Harry began his journey and called a cab. He was just about to get in when someone called behind him.

"Wait! Wait!" A young man with three suitcases was struggling toward the cab. "Where are you heading?"

"Anywhere!" Harry shrugged. "Where are you heading?"

"Downtown, Main Street." The man said struggling with his suitcases. "I've been trying to get a cab for the last half hour but trying to find an empty cab in New York is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Can I tag along with you?"

"Sure." Harry said extending a hand. "Ace, what's your name?"

"Carlos." The man said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you Ace. Can you help me with these bags?"

Ace helped Carlos with his bags and then got into the cab before anyone could take it. After they had told the driver their destination they settled into a comfortable conversation while they waited out the traffic.

"So, do you live in New York?" Ace asked.

"No and Yes, I'm originally from the west coast but I have a job that doesn't allow me to stay in one place for more than a few months." Carlos explained. "I just got transferred here so my current residence is here but in two or three months I couldn't say."

"Have you been to New York before?"

"Plenty of times. I know the streets of New York like the back of my hand. I love it here as long as I can get a cab but most of the time I walk from place to place. It's a lot faster but with three suitcases it was hard just getting off the plane let alone walk ten blocks with them. What about you? Here for pleasure or business?"

"Pleasurable business." Ace said. Carlos just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What ever business is, it is defiantly not pleasurable. I wish I could just get a job where it doesn't require me to travel all the time. Doesn't leave much time for a personal life. I don't have many friends and as for girls, one night stands are my specialty even though I would love to have a steady girlfriend."

"I would love to travel around. What do you do exactly?"

"Correspondence agent." Carlos said dryly. "I basically get shoved around because all I do is set up businesses with other businesses. I make sure that the president of one company gets his messages to the other president of another company. I don't see why they can't just pick up their 4,000 dollar cell phone and call the other one. Instead they give me the message so I have to call them and then they give me a message that I'm supposed to get a response to. Sometimes I'll just sit there for hours with one president on one line and another on the other."

"Sounds kind of tedious." Ace replied. "I wish I had a job that would let me travel around a lot though. I don't like staying in one spot for too long. I don't know why." Of course he did but he wasn't about to tell a stranger why.

"Well if you have a degree in anything that has to do with business you can have my job. I would love to just have a desk job were you sit and look at a screen that doesn't make any since to me with all of the different charts and tables that I will never understand."

"I actually do have a degree in business." Ace said and then the next thing he knew he was hired becoming a traveling correspondence agent for multi millionaire businesses all over the world. Carlos became a good friend considering they had worked together for a few months and then they stayed in touch afterward. Ace had finally caught a branch in the mountain that he was falling from. Now all he had to do was find his footing and start to climb again.

!#$&()!

Neville made his way through the house. His partner was on the other side of the hall and they both had their wands extended and pointing toward the room where they heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"He's no use to us anymore." She yelled at the other death eaters who had escaped execution. "With his father and mother gone all he's good for is crying. Kill him."

"But what if he comes back?" Neville recognized that voice. He had suffered six years in school because of that voice. "What if we use him? Raise him to hate his father and then when Potter returns have his own son kill him?"

"I like the way you think Severus." Bellatrix praised. "But he's a liability. We can't hide a baby. How would we explain him?"

Neville had heard enough. He had to get in there. He gave the signal to his partner who gave the signal for the rest of their backup. Neville didn't take long to avenge his parents and kill Bellatrix. Snape tried to escape but one of the other Aurors stunned him and he would spend the rest of his life behind bars with the dementors.

"Longbottom!" One of Neville's companions called after stunning or killing all of the other Death Eaters. "What do you make of this?"

Neville turned from the Death Eater he had just restrained and saw the young auror right out of training standing over a bassinet. She was just about to pull the blanket from the baby's face to see if she could recognize him.

"Don't touch him." Neville said protectively. He knew who the baby was and didn't want anybody to hurt him more then he already might have been hurt. Neville picked up the baby from the bassinet and started toward the door.

"But Neville we need to know who he is so that we can find his parents."

"I already know who he is and both of his parents are gone." Neville said. He would bring him to the one place were he knew he would be raised properly.

"Who is he?" His partner asked. He had heard the conversation but didn't make sense of it.

"Caden Potter."

!#$&()!

Harry saw Hedwig soaring toward him but turned away from her when she landed next to him. She wouldn't leave him alone until he grabbed the letter and wrote one simple message on the front of the envelope.

_I'm not coming back. I'm finally moving on._

He wasn't aware that the letter held the answer to his prays. Telling him his son was alive and he was in need of a father.

Ron had been a true friend and had left Harry alone like he had asked but when Neville had come to his doorstep not even a week after Harry left with his son in his arms he had to at least try to contact Harry and hope that he would at least read the letter.

Hedwig had come back with the letter unopened and with the clear message from Harry. He would try again of course but sooner or later he would have to give up. If Harry didn't want to come back than he would keep his promise to Harry and take care of Caden like his own. He could only hope that either Harry or even Ginny, though they had given up hope for her, might come back just for a glace at their family and see their son. Until then Caden would be taken care of and would grow up to knowing that his parents were fabulous people and he should be proud to be called their son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Four years later**

Sara Ann-Marie Jones woke up to the screeching of her alarm clock. She groaned after seeing that the clock read five o'clock in the morning. She should have been used to getting up this early in the morning because she's been doing it for the past four years.

Sara got up grumbling about stupid alarm clocks and cursing the person who invented them. She got dressed in her uniform and started getting ready for the day. After she finished making breakfast she got herself prepared for the first struggle of the day, getting her daughter up at the break of dawn.

"Hailey get up." Sara coaxed softly. "You have to go to Karen's so that I can get to work. I have to work breakfast today." All Hailey did was roll over pushing her mother's hand away. "Hailey!" Sara didn't like being stern with her daughter like her own mother was but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Hailey got up with a few more stern words from her mother and a few threats of getting something taken away. Sara made her daughter eat her breakfast before bringing her over to her neighboring apartment where Karen was waiting for Hailey.

"Thanks again for doing this Karen." Sara said handing over the very sleepy three year old. "I wish her day care opened earlier but I also wish that I don't have to work this early in the morning but it doesn't look like that is going to happen either."

"Don't worry about it Sara." Karen reassured. "I remember when it was like when the pay check just doesn't meet the bills. I'll watch her anytime that you want. She's a joy to have around."

"Well I better get going. My ride should be here any second." Sara said going toward the stairs again. "I'll see you when I get back tonight Hailey. Be good." Sara made her way downstairs where her ride was waiting for her.

"Remind me why we put up with having to go in this early when there is only going to be two tables to serve." Jackie, Sara's friend, said. Jackie and Sara both worked at an old café on the other side of the city. Jackie who is only twenty and gets all of the early shifts because she has college in the afternoon and Sara asks for them so that she can pay all the bills.

"Because we need the money." Sara spoke the truth. "So how late did you stay up last night with that one guy? What's his name, Zack?"

"No, Zack was last week. Carlos is this weeks and surprisingly we didn't stay up last night. He had to go home because he had a friend moving in with him. He met him a few years ago and he decided that he wanted to come out to California were all of the cute girls are." Jackie explained.

"Really, well he sounds like a keeper if he hasn't already gotten you into his bed." Sara said teasing her friend about how easy she could be sometimes.

"We're going out tomorrow night. He's going to bring his friend along." Jackie said changing the subject now having a devilish look on her face. "I told Carlos that I would bring a friend along as well."

"No blind dates Jackie." Sara said knowing where this was going. "I've told you that a million times. You don't even know who he is. For all we know he could me a mask murderer."

"Oh, come on Sara. Have some fun in your life." Jackie said. "I've already checked your schedule and you don't have to work."

"You seem to forget that I have a three year old daughter who I barely see." Sara said.

"We'll pick you up at eight. By then Hailey would already be in bed and you can finally have a night for yourself, a night on the town." Sara was in a corner. "How are you ever going to find a good father to Hailey if you never take a chance and go out and meet someone?"

"Hailey has a father and I never plan on replacing him." Sara said not wanting to stay on this subject. Jackie just gave her a piercing look that saw right through that lie. Sara was afraid to love again because her heart has defiantly but put through its paces. She didn't need her heart broken again.

'It's worth a try.' Sara thought to her self. 'Not all men are out to get some poor girls heart broken. Maybe Carlos's friend is different.' Jackie had just pulled up to the café when Sara made up her mind.

"All right I'll go." Sara gave up. "But don't pick me up before eight and if I don't like him where leaving."

"Great, we'll meet the boys at the club." Jackie said getting excited. "I promise that even if you don't like the guy it will be fun. When was the last time you had fun?"

"I don't remember." Sara said getting out of the car and walking up to the café and opening the door.

Sara worked for seven hours and then was cut. She was exhausted but Jackie wasn't off for another three hours so Sara went to the gym across the street from the café. This is what she did when ever Jackie had to work later then her, which was almost everyday because Jackie also had school which was only five miles down the road. Jackie was her ride everywhere because she couldn't afford her own car.

Sara's favorite part of this gym was the gymnastics area that they had. She would always do flips on the balance beams and spin around on the high bar. This is what she was going to do today.

Age: 23

!#$&()!

Age: 24

Ace got off the plane with his bag in hand. He looked around for his friend but didn't see him. He was always late but then again he was probably with that new girl of his dreams. Of course this was the 4th girl of his dreams this month but hey, what ever makes him happy.

"Ace!" Someone yelled. "Ace, over here!" Ace looked around and found his friend in the back of the crowd jumping over everyone's heads. Ace shook his head and made his way over to his friend.

"Hey Carlos! Long time no see." Ace greeted his friend while a brotherly hug. "How long has it been now?"

"At least four months. You need to come out here more often." Carlos said. "How long are you going to stay this time?"

"Hopefully I'm here to stay. I'm tired of traveling for once." Ace said. He had been traveling for the past four years trying to find where he belonged. At first it was because his job transferred him every few months but last year he quite because the job was getting to tedious. Everywhere he went something was missing but Ace knew what that thing was and knew that he was never going to find it again, no matter how long he looked. In a few months he would probably end moving again because there was no reason for him to stay.

"Well let's go get your bags and then I'll show you our apartment." Carlos said leading him over to where all the bags were. "I'm glad you came when you did. I needed a roommate because I can't afford the rent anymore. I'm already a payment behind."

After Carlos and Ace got the rest of Ace's bags they headed toward the huge parking lot to Carlos's car. After they got on the highway Carlos started talking again.

"So, what do you plan on doing for the few months that your going to stay this time?" Carlos asked knowing full well that Ace wouldn't stay for more then 2 months at one place at a time.

"I don't know." Ace answered. "Probably try to find a job or pick up a new hobby. I always wanted to learn how to surf."

"Well, how about we start with the basics." Carlos said with a gleam in his eyes. Ace knew what was coming and rolled his eyes at his friend's tactics. "We need to find you a girl. Maybe you'll stay if you have a nice girl that you can count on always being their."

"Carlos, I already told you that I don't what to be set up on a blind date." Ace said knowing that Carlos probably already had.

"Come on Ace." Carlos said confirming that he had. "She's a nice girl. Jackie, my girlfriend said that she hasn't been out in awhile either. After I told her about you she thought that you would be perfect for her. I agreed with her after hearing about her."

"Carlos, I don't what a girlfriend." Ace said. "I had a girlfriend, a fiancé in fact, and my heart is still hers. I can't love another girl. I don't want to."

"You got to move on Ace." Carlos said. "You can't bring anybody back from the dead. It's not possible and I think she would what you to move on in life. It doesn't do well to dwell in the past, that's what you always told me whenever my girlfriend broke up with me. I think it's time that you took your own advice."

"Carlos!" Ace complained.

"Ace!" Carlos said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," Ace gave up. "But were leaving if I don't like her."

"Okay." Carlos said cheerful because he had won for once. "Well meet the girl's tomorrow night at the club. You'll have fun I promise."

Ace and Carlos drove for another fifteen minutes into the city where Carlos's and now Ace's apartment was. It was a small two bedroom apartment that was just around the corner from a café and fitness center.

"I'm going to go check out the neighborhood Carlos." Ace yelled over his shoulder and closed the door before Carlos could say that he wanted to come with. Carlos might be a good friend but sometimes he was a little clingy. Ace just wanted to be alone and maybe go work out in the fitness center around the corner. He always worked out when he was feeling down or was stressed out. It always seemed to calm him ever since he was in training camps for the 'army'.

Ace walked out of the apartment building and around the corner where he saw the fitness center. He walked inside to find one of the best fitness centers he's seen in a while. He walked up to the desk where he might be able to get a membership at.

"Excuse me, my name is Ace Williams and I was hoping to get a membership at this gym." Ace said to the person behind the desk.

"Just one moment sir." The receptionist said getting her computer ready. As Ace waited a woman walked into the center. She had shiny blonde hair and was wearing a waitress uniform. But that is not what caught Ace's attention. It was the perfume she was wearing. It reminded him of… No, he wasn't going to think of her. Carlos might think that Ace needed to take his own advice about not dwelling in the past but he didn't know what Ace had done just to get away from his past.

!#$&()!

Sara started across the balance beam just trying to get her balance. She started with just a few small tricks before doing her routine. First she would do a couple of slow flips then some cartwheels. She didn't realize that she was being watch by the man by the counter.

And Ace was watching her. She was mesmerizing him and he didn't know why. It was almost as if he had seen her before and for all he knew he had with all of the traveling that he had done. Just the way she moved reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. But he was going to find out.

Sara was just getting into the climax of her routine when she noticed a man standing by the beam. She tried to ignore him but just as she was starting to do her last trick her foot slipped and she fell. She waited for the ground to stop her fall but instead she felt someone grab her and stop her drop.

She looked up into the blue eyes of the man who had stopped her fall. He was very handsome with silky brown hair and smooth face. He was also very strong.

"You looked like you needed a spotter." The man said. "Seems like I was right."

"Seems like it." Sara said wondering what he hadn't put her down yet. She cleared her throat indicating that he should put her down which he did.

"Ace Williams." Ace said holding out his hand.

"Sara Jones." Sara said shaking his hand. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Ace said starting to flirt with the attractive girl like every man would do. "It's not every day a young prince like me gets to rescue and damsel in distress like you." Sara just smiled at his gentlemen like comment.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you in here before." Sara commented. "And I'm in here almost every day."

"I just moved in today. I'm checking out the gyms around here. Since this one is just around the corner I figured it's where I should start."

"Well if you ever need a tour of the city just come by the café and I might be able to get off and show you around."

"I might just take you up on that." Ace said still mesmerized by the woman in front of him.

"Well," Sara said taking a deep breath. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you around Ace."

"Yeah," Ace said shaking his head trying to clear it. "See you around Sara."

Ace watched as the woman left the fitness center and crossed the street to the café.

!#$&()!

**Tomorrow night:**

"Come on Ace we're going to be late." Carlos yelled at his new roommate. "I told them that we would meet them in the club a little after eight."

"Do you really think that they are going to be there at eight?" Ace countered. "They're girls; they take forever to get ready and are always late."

"That doesn't mean that we have to be late also."

"Give me a minute." Ace didn't know why he had agreed to go anymore. He didn't want to go on a blind date and he wasn't ready to have another girlfriend even if it was four years later. All he wanted to do was to relax and cruise through life. He's had enough life experiences to last him ten life times. He had love once but lost it and he didn't know if he wanted to find it again.

But then what was he feeling toward the woman at the fitness center. She had mesmerized him and he had a feeling that he had done the same to her. He had gone back to the fitness center to see her again but she was never there. He had also gone to the café across the street where he assumed she worked but she wasn't there either. Her offer to show him around the city sounded really good to Ace. In reality all he wanted to do was see her again and maybe put meaning to the feelings that he had towards her.

"Ace!" Carlos yelled again.

"I'm coming."

!#$&()!

"Mummy, don't leave me." Hailey said clinging to her mother's leg. Sara turned around and picked up the little girl that didn't want her to leave either.

"Don't worry sweetie." Sara smiled at her daughter. "I'll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow morning. All you need to do is go back to sleep and it will be morning by the time you know it and I'll be in the apartment right next to you."

Sara could see the sleep that was in her daughters beautiful green eyes. She knew that she would be asleep within a half hour after she left but that was if she ever let her leave. Sara handed Hailey back over to Karen who would be watching her until Sara came back home from the club. Hailey was already yawning in her neighbor's arms and rubbing her eyes trying not to fall asleep.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sara said good-bye and then left the apartment building where Jackie was honking her horn.

"Come on Sara, where going to be late!" Jackie screamed through the window.

"Were girls; we're allowed to be late." Sara stated. "It's not even eight yet."

"But we still have to get across town." Jackie said flooring the accelerator. "What took you so long?"

"Hailey wouldn't let me go." Sara said feeling a little guilty about leaving the three year old tonight. "I need to spend more time with her. Maybe I'll take a couple of days off next month."

"Sure, I have vacation coming up for school and I could use a few dollars here and there. I'll cover for you." Jackie said.

"Thanks." Sara said. "So, what is this guy like any way? You know for sure that he isn't a mask murderer."

"I'm positive." Jackie confirmed. "From what I know of him, he likes to travel but is finally ready to settle down. He's very handsome and is very gentleman-like. You two are perfect for each other."

"What ever you say Jackie." Sara said promising that she would try and make the best out of the night even if the guy ended up being a jerk. What she really wanted was the man from the fitness center to stop by the café for her offer. She didn't know why she had feelings for him but just the way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. That hadn't happen since the last time she saw… No, she wasn't going to think about him. He was dead and was never coming back no matter how much she wanted him to. That was her past and maybe it was time to move on. After all he always said that it didn't do well to dwell in the past.

"Here we are." Jackie said pulling up to club that was already packed to almost maximum capacity. They got out of the car and made their way to the bar that was in the club.

"I'm going to go find Carlos." Jackie yelled over the music. "You stay here so I can find you again." Sara just nodded her head because she didn't feel like yelling over the loud music. Sara was probably sitting there for only a couple of minutes before someone had bought her a drink and was standing behind her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Sara turned around to find Ace standing behind her with the same drink that he had bought for her.

'Hi' Sara mouthed still not wanting to yell over the music until she had to.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ace screamed over the music.

"What?" Sara yelled back at him because she didn't hear him over the music. Ace decided that his first tactic was probably better then trying to scream over the music.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ace repeated now whispering in her ear again. Sara smiled and lipped a 'thank you' toward him.

"What brings you here?" Sara whispered into Ace's ear.

"Blind date." Ace whispered back. "My friend what's me to move on and get a girlfriend. He thinks it will make me stay in one place for more than a few months."

"Tell me about it." Sara said. "I'm on a blind date also but I just don't have the time to date. My friend thinks that I spend too much time with work and my daughter that I never go out and have any fun anymore."

"Well, your daughter should be your first priority." Ace said. "If you do have a boyfriend he should respect that otherwise he isn't worth your time." Sara smiled. Okay, she wasn't going to spend the night trying to get to know some guy who she never met before. Instead she was going to get to know somebody who already understood her.

"You want to dance?" Ace whispered in her ear as a good song came on. Ace took her hand after she shook her head and lead her out to the dance floor.

!#$&()!

"I swear I left her right here." Jackie said after coming back with Carlos.

"Ace is gone too." Carlos said after seeing that Ace had left as well. Carlos and Jackie scanned the dance floor trying to find their friends. "There he is. He's dancing with that blonde." Carlos looked at Jackie to see her smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"I told you they were perfect for each other." Jackie said. "He's dancing with Sara. She's the blonde."

"She's cute." Carlos said but was cut off by saying any more from Jackie hitting him across the head. "But you're beautiful."

"Nice save." Jackie said. "Come on. Let's dance."

!#$&()!

"So how long have you lived in California?" Ace asked Sara.

"About four years now." Sara said. "I left home because there was nothing left for me there. My boyfriend died in the army. We were supposed to get married after he got back but he didn't come back. I didn't find out I was pregnant until I came to California."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Hailey." Sara said smiling. "She's three and going through this stage where she wants me around all of the time. She's the only thing I have left in this world and she saved me from… everything."

"She sounds like an angel." Ace said starting to think about his past but stopped himself again.

"She is… Do you like kids?"

"I love them. I've always wanted kids but I guess I just wasn't meant to be a father."

"Why's that?"

"I had a son." Ace said going down memory lane again before he could stop himself. "He died at three months." Sara looked down with tears in her eyes.

"I know what that's like." Sara said with tears threatening to fall and the past clear in her mind. "It hurts."

"Yeah." Ace said then took a moment of silence to remember the son he once lost. "But hey, the past is the past. We move on and…"

"It doesn't do well to dwell in the past." Sara finished for him. Ace just shook his head but she still had tears in her eyes. The past was still the past but it still hurt.

"Sara!" Jackie said running up to her friend then noticed the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sara reassured. "Just going down memory lane."

"Well listen, I'm going to go back with Carlos to his apartment." Jackie said and of course Sara knew what that meant. "I was wondering if you could get a ride with Ace. Here are the keys to Carlos's car Ace." Jackie said handing over the keys. "I told you, you were going to like him but do you listen to me. NO."

"Wait! Ace is my blind date?" Sara asked. Jackie just shook her head as if it was obvious.

"So, can you get a ride with him or not?" Jackie said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, sure." Sara said.

"Great, see you at work tomorrow night." Jackie said

"Aren't you giving me a ride tomorrow?" Jackie cringed, clearly she had forgotten. "Don't worry, I'll find a ride." Sara said wondering who would be available to give her a ride at six in the morning.

"You sure about this?" Ace asked putting the keys into his pocket as Jackie ran away toward Carlos.

"Of course." Sara said. "Now, what do you say we go finish those drinks?"

"Alright." Ace said leading Sara back to the bar where their drinks still lay.

**Seven beers and eight shots later:**

"I don't think I've ever been this drunk before." Sara said as they left the club at three in the morning. "I take that back. At my brother wedding rehearsal I passed out right on the dance floor in my boyfriends arms. Of course he was just as drunk as me and fell after a good effort of trying to help me back up. I don't know what happened after that." Sara said after stopping to take off her shoes. "But I woke up naked in a chicken coop about five miles down the road. I promised myself I was never going to get that drunk again."

"Well I don't think you're that drunk." Ace said helping her to the car. "It takes a lot to get me drunk so I don't think you have to worry about finding yourself somewhere in a chicken coop anytime soon. Now being naked, I can't promise you."

"Are you coming on to me Mr. Williams?" Sara asked while getting into the car.

"Maybe I am." Ace said while fastening her seat belt. "Now, where am I heading to?"

"Keep going down this road until you hit Cambridge. Then turn right at Forester. I'm the second apartment building on the right. Apartment 4C."

"Alright, now try not to throw up in the car." Ace said hoping that she could at least hold a few drinks or the fifteen that she had.

Ace pulled up to the apartment building hoping it was the right one. It was the only one on the right that had four floors but you can never be to sure.

"We're here." Ace said opening the door for Sara. Sara got out of the car but immediately past out into Ace's arms. Ace picked her up into his arms staggering a little also because he had a few drinks himself. He carried her up the three flights of stairs looking for apartment 4C. When he reached it Sara woke up.

"Can you get Hailey?" Sara said.

"Sure, which apartment?" Sara pointed to the one across the hall before she pasted out again. Ace repositioned her and then knocked on the door. A middle aged woman answered the door and was worried when she saw her neighbor in the stranger's arms.

"Don't worry. She just had a little too much to drink." Ace explained. "She wanted me to pick up her daughter Hailey. You must be Karen." The woman shook her head. "I'm just going to put her into bed and then I'll come back for Hailey." The woman shook her head again and then went to get the little girl ready.

Ace went back to apartment 4C and took the keys that were in Sara's purse and tried each key until one worked. He entered the small two bedroom apartment much like his own and placed Sara on the couch.

When he was sure that Sara was comfortable on the couch he went back across the hall where Karen was waiting for him with the three year old fast asleep in her arms. Ace picked up the girl gently and thanked Karen before she closed the door. Ace than made his way over to Sara's apartment again. Sara was still passed out on the couch and Hailey began stirring in his arms. He opened the door that he assumed to be Hailey's room and was right. He placed Hailey in the bed and pulled the covers over her wishing that he had a daughter so that he could do this every night. He pushed one of the red locks that was in front of her face behind her ear. She looked exactly like his daughter probably would have looked like if he and G… Stop thinking about her. She's in the past and is never coming back.

"You _are_ really good with kids." Ace heard Sara say behind him. She was standing in the door way trying to keep her balance. Ace reached her just as she was about to fall over again.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Ace said opening the other bedroom door. He led Sara to the bed and helped her under the covers. After tucking in the twenty-three year old into bed just like the three year old he placed a tender kiss on her forehead just before she was about to past out again.

"Ace, you probably shouldn't be driving." Sara said with a slurred voice. "You can sleep on the couch if you want." Then she past out.

"Sleep well princess." Ace said. He went back into the living room where the couch sat. He _was_ a little tipsy, maybe he should stay the night. Plus, he didn't want to go back to his apartment if Jackie and Carlos were going to be doing what he thought that they were doing. So, instead of going home he found a couple of blankets and slept on the couch like Sara suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Four years later**

Sara Ann-Marie Jones woke up to the screeching of her alarm clock. She groaned after seeing that the clock read five o'clock in the morning. She should have been used to getting up this early in the morning because she's been doing it for the past four years.

Sara got up grumbling about stupid alarm clocks and cursing the person who invented them. She got dressed in her uniform and started getting ready for the day. After she finished making breakfast she got herself prepared for the first struggle of the day, getting her daughter up at the break of dawn.

"Hailey get up." Sara coaxed softly. "You have to go to Karen's so that I can get to work. I have to work breakfast today." All Hailey did was roll over pushing her mother's hand away. "Hailey!" Sara didn't like being stern with her daughter like her own mother was but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Hailey got up with a few more stern words from her mother and a few threats of getting something taken away. Sara made her daughter eat her breakfast before bringing her over to her neighboring apartment where Karen was waiting for Hailey.

"Thanks again for doing this Karen." Sara said handing over the very sleepy three year old. "I wish her day care opened earlier but I also wish that I don't have to work this early in the morning but it doesn't look like that is going to happen either."

"Don't worry about it Sara." Karen reassured. "I remember when it was like when the pay check just doesn't meet the bills. I'll watch her anytime that you want. She's a joy to have around."

"Well I better get going. My ride should be here any second." Sara said going toward the stairs again. "I'll see you when I get back tonight Hailey. Be good." Sara made her way downstairs where her ride was waiting for her.

"Remind me why we put up with having to go in this early when there is only going to be two tables to serve." Jackie, Sara's friend, said. Jackie and Sara both worked at an old café on the other side of the city. Jackie who is only nineteen and gets all of the early shifts because she has college in the afternoon and Sara asks for them so that she can pay all the bills.

"Because we need the money." Sara spoke the truth. "So how late did you stay up last night with that one guy? What's his name, Zack?"

"No, Zack was last week. Carlos is this weeks and surprisingly we didn't stay up last night. He had to go home because he had a friend moving in with him. He met him a couple of years ago and he decided that he wanted to come out to California were all of the cute girls are." Jackie explained.

"Really, well he sounds like a keeper if he hasn't already gotten you into bed." Sara said teasing her friend about how easy she could be sometimes.

"We're going out tomorrow night. He's going to bring his friend along." Jackie said changing the subject now having a devilish look on her face. "I told Carlos that I would bring a friend along as well."

"No blind dates Jackie." Sara said knowing where this was going. "I've told you that a million times. You don't even know who he is. For all we know he could me a mask murderer."

"Oh, come on Sara. Have some fun in your life." Jackie said. "I've already checked your schedule and you don't have to work."

"You seem to forget that I have a three year old daughter who I barely see." Sara said.

"We'll pick you up at eight. By then Hailey would already be in bed and you can finally have a night for yourself, a night on the town." Sara was in a corner. "How are you ever going to find a good father to Hailey if you never take a chance and go out and meet someone?"

"Hailey has a father and I never plan on replacing him." Sara said not wanting to stay on this subject. Jackie just gave her a piercing look that saw right through that lie. Sara was afraid to love again because her heart has defiantly but put through its paces. She didn't need her heart broken again.

'It's worth a try.' Sara thought to her self. 'Not all men are out to get some poor girls heart broken. Maybe Carlos's friend is different.' Jackie had just pulled up to the café when Sara made up her mind.

"All right I'll go." Sara gave up. "But don't pick me up before eight and if I don't like him where leaving."

"Great, we'll meet the boys at the club." Jackie said getting excited. "I promise that even if you don't like the guy it will be fun. When was the last time you had fun?"

"I don't remember." Sara said getting out of the car and walking up to the café and opening the door.

Sara worked for seven hours and then was cut. She was exhausted but Jackie wasn't off for another three hours so Sara went to the gym across the street from the café. This is what she did when ever Jackie had to work later then her, which was almost everyday because Jackie also had school which was only five miles down the road. Jackie was her ride everywhere because she couldn't afford her own car.

Sara's favorite part of this gym was the gymnastics area that they had. She would always do flips on the balance beams and spin around on the high bar. This is what she was going to do today.

Age: 23

!#$&()!

Age: 24

Ace got off the plane with his bag in hand. He looked around for his friend but didn't see him. He was always late but then again he was probably with that new girl of his dreams. Of course this was the 4th girl of his dreams this month but hey, what ever makes him happy.

"Ace!" Someone yelled. "Ace, over here!" Ace looked around and found his friend in the back of the crowd jumping over everyone's heads. Ace shook his head and made his way over to his friend.

"Hey Carlos! Long time no see." Ace greeted his friend while a brotherly hug. "How long has it been now?"

"At least four months. You need to come out here more often." Carlos said. "How long are you going to stay this time?"

"Hopefully I'm here to stay. I'm tired of traveling for once." Ace said. He had been traveling for the past four years trying to find where he belonged. Everywhere he went something was missing but Ace knew what that thing was and knew that he was never going to find it again, no matter how long he looked. In a few months he would probably end up moving again because there was no reason for him to stay.

"Well let's go get your bags and then I'll show you our apartment." Carlos said leading him over to where all the bags were. "I'm glad you came when you did. I needed a roommate because I can't afford the rent anymore. I'm already a payment behind."

After Carlos and Ace got the rest of Ace's bags they headed toward the huge parking lot to Carlos's car. After they got on the highway Carlos started talking again.

"So, what do you plan on doing for the few months that your going to stay this time?" Carlos asked knowing full well that Ace wouldn't stay for more then 2 months at one place at a time.

"I don't know." Ace answered. "Probably try and find a job or pick up a new hobby. I always wanted to learn how to surf."

"Well, how about we start with the basics." Carlos said with a gleam in his eyes. Ace knew what was coming and rolled his eyes at his friend's tactics. "We need to find you a girl. Maybe you'll stay if you have a nice girl that you can count on always being their."

"Carlos, I already told you that I don't what to be set up on a blind date." Ace said knowing that Carlos probably already had.

"Come on Ace." Carlos said confirming that he had. "She's a nice girl. Jackie, my girlfriend said that she hasn't been out in awhile either. After I told her about you she thought that you would be perfect for her. I agreed with her after hearing about her."

"Carlos, I don't what a girlfriend." Ace said. "I had a girlfriend, a fiancée in fact, and my heart is still hers. I can't love another girl. I don't want to."

"You got to move on Ace." Carlos said. "You can't bring anybody back from the dead. It's not possible and I think she would what you to move on in life. It doesn't do well to dwell in the past, that's what you always told me whenever my girlfriend broke up with me. I think it's time that you took your own advice."

"Carlos!" Ace complained.

"Ace!" Carlos said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," Ace gave up. "But were leaving if I don't like her."

"Okay." Carlos said cheerful because he had won for once. "Well meet the girl's tomorrow night at the club. You'll have fun I promise."

Ace and Carlos drove for another fifteen minutes into the city where Carlos's and now Ace's apartment was. It was a small two bedroom apartment that was just around the corner from a café and fitness center.

"I'm going to go check out the neighborhood Carlos." Ace yelled over his shoulder and closed the door before Carlos could say that he wanted to come with. Carlos might be a good friend but sometimes he was a little clingy. Ace just wanted to be alone and maybe go work out in the fitness center around the corner. He always worked out when he was feeling down or was stressed out. It always seemed to calm him ever since he was in training camps for the 'army'.

Ace walked out of the apartment building and around the corner where he saw the fitness center. He walked inside to find one of the best fitness centers he's seen in a while. He walked up to the desk where he might be able to get a membership at.

"Excuse me, my name is Ace Williams and I was hoping to get a membership at this gym." Ace said to the person behind the desk.

"Just one moment sir." The receptionist said getting her computer ready. As Ace waited a woman walked into the center. She had shiny blonde hair and was wearing a waitress uniform. But that is not what caught Ace's attention. It was the perfume she was wearing. It reminded him of… No, he wasn't going to think of her. Carlos might think that Ace needed to take his own advice about not dwelling in the past but he didn't know what Ace had done just to get away from his past.

!#$&()!

Sara started across the balance beam just trying to get her balance. She started with just a few small tricks before doing her routine. First she would do a couple of slow flips then some cartwheels. She didn't realize that she was being watch by the man on the weights.

And Ace was watching her. She was mesmerizing him and he didn't know why. It was almost as if he had seen her before and for all he knew he had with all of the traveling that he had done. Just the way she moved reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. But he was going to find out.

Sara was just getting into the climax of her routine when she noticed a man standing by the beam. She tried to ignore him but just as she was starting to do her last trick her foot slipped and she fell. She waited for the ground to stop her fall but instead she felt someone grab her and stop her drop.

She looked up into the blue eyes of the man who had stopped her fall. He was very handsome with silky brown hair and smooth face. He was also very strong as she noticed that his shirt was off, _and_ very buff.

"You looked like you needed a spotter." The man said. "Seems like I was right."

"Seems like it." Sara said wondering what he hadn't put her down yet. She cleared her throat indicating that he should put her down which he did.

"Ace Williams." Ace said holding out his hand.

"Sara Jones." Sara said shaking his hand. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Ace said starting to flirt with the attractive girl like every man would do. "It's not every day a young prince like me gets to rescue and damsel in distress like you." Sara just smiled at his gentlemen like comment.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you in here before." Sara commented. "And I'm in here almost every day."

"I just moved in today. I'm checking out the gyms around here. Since this one is just around the corner I figured it's where I should start."

"Well if you ever need a tour of the city just come by the café and I might be able to get off and show you around."

"I might just take you up on that." Ace said still mesmerized by the woman in front of him.

"Well," Sara said taking a deep breath. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you around Ace."

"Yeah," Ace said shaking his head trying to clear it. "See you around Sara."

Ace watched as the woman left the fitness center and crossed the street to the café.

!#$&()!

**Tomorrow night:**

"Come on Ace we're going to be late." Carlos yelled at his new roommate. "I told them that we would meet them in the club a little after eight."

"Do you really think that they are going to be there at eight?" Ace countered. "They're girls; they take forever to get ready and are always late."

"That doesn't mean that we have to be late also."

"Give me a minute." Ace didn't know why he had agreed to go anymore. He didn't want to go on a blind date and he wasn't ready to have another girlfriend even if it was four years later. All he wanted to do was to relax and cruise through life. He's had enough life experiences to last him ten life times. He had love once but lost it and he didn't know if he wanted to find it again.

But then what was he feeling toward the woman at the fitness center. She had mesmerized him and he had a feeling that he had done the same to her. He had gone back to the fitness center to see her again but she was never there. He had also gone to the café across the street where he assumed she worked but she wasn't there either. Her offer to show him around the city sounded really good to Ace. In reality all he wanted to do was see her again and maybe put meaning to the feeling that he had towards her.

"Ace!" Carlos yelled again.

"I'm coming."

!#$&()!

"Mummy, don't leave me." Hailey said clinging to her mother's leg. Sara turned around and picked up the little girl that she didn't want to leave either.

"Don't worry sweetie." Sara smiled at her daughter. "I'll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow morning. All you need to do is go back to sleep and it will be morning by the time you know it and I'll be in the apartment right next to you."

Sara could see the sleep that was in her daughters beautiful green eyes. She knew that she would be asleep within a half hour after she left but that was if she ever let her leave. Sara handed Hailey back over to Karen who would be watching her until Sara came back home from the club. Hailey was already yawning in her neighbor's arms and rubbing her eyes trying not to fall asleep.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sara said good-bye and then left the apartment building where Jackie was honking her horn.

"Come on Sara, where going to be late!" Jackie screamed through the window.

"Were girls; we're allowed to be late." Sara stated. "It's not even eight yet."

"But we still have to get across town." Jackie said flooring the accelerator. "What took you so long?"

"Hailey wouldn't let me go." Sara said feeling a little guilty about leaving the three year old tonight. "I need to spend more time with her. Maybe I'll take a couple of days off next month."

"Sure, I have vacation coming up for school and I could use a few dollars here and there. I'll cover for you." Jackie said.

"Thanks." Sara said. "So, what is this guy like any way? You know for sure that he isn't a mask murderer."

"I'm positive." Jackie confirmed. "From what I know of him, he likes to travel but is finally ready to settle down. He's very handsome and is very gentleman-like. You two are perfect for each other."

"What ever you say Jackie." Sara said promising that she would try and make the best out of the night even if the guy ended up being a jerk. What she really wanted was the man from the fitness center to stop by the café for her offer. She didn't know why she had feelings for him but just the way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. That hadn't happen since the last time she saw… No, she wasn't going to think about him. He was dead and was never coming back no matter how much she wanted him to. That was her past and maybe it was time to move on. After all he always said that it didn't do well to dwell in the past.

"Here we are." Jackie said pulling up to club that was already packed to almost maximum capacity. They got out of the car and made their way to the bar that was in the club.

"I'm going to go find Carlos." Jackie yelled over the music. "You stay here so I can find you again." Sara just nodded her head because she didn't feel like yelling over the loud music. Sara was probably sitting there for only a couple of minutes before someone had bought her a drink and was standing behind her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Sara turned around to find Ace standing behind her with the same drink that he had bought for her.

'Hi' Sara mouthed still not wanting to yell over the music until she had to.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ace screamed over the music.

"What?" Sara yelled back at him because she didn't hear him over the music. Ace decided that his first tactic was probably better then trying to scream over the music.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ace repeated now whispering in her ear again. Sara smiled and lipped a 'thank you' toward him.

"What brings you here?" Sara whispered into Ace's ear.

"Blind date." Ace whispered back. "My friend what's me to move on and get a girlfriend. He thinks it will make me stay in one place for more than a few months."

"Tell me about it." Sara said. "I'm on a blind date also but I just don't have the time to date. My friend thinks that I spend too much time with work and my daughter that I never go out and have any fun anymore."

"Well, you daughter should be your first priority." Ace said. "If you do have a boyfriend he should respect that otherwise he isn't worth your time." Sara smiled. Okay, she wasn't going to spend the night trying to get to know some guy who she never met before. Instead she was going to get to know somebody who already understood her.

"You want to dance?" Ace whispered in her ear as a good song came on. Ace took her hand after she shook her head and lead her out to the dance floor.

!#$&()!

"I swear I left her right here." Jackie said after coming back with Carlos.

"Ace is gone too." Carlos said after seeing that Ace had left as well. Carlos and Jackie scanned the dance floor trying to find their friends. "There he is. He's dancing with that blonde." Carlos looked at Jackie to see her smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"I told you they were perfect for each other." Jackie said. "He's dancing with Sara. She's the blonde."

"She's cute." Carlos said but was cut off by saying any more from Jackie hitting him across the head. "But you're beautiful."

"Nice save." Jackie said. "Come on. Let's dance."

!#$&()!

"So how long have you lived in California?" Ace asked Sara.

"About four years now." Sara said. "I left home because there was nothing left for me there. My boyfriend died in the army. We were supposed to get married after the he got back but he didn't come back. I didn't find out I was pregnant until I came to California."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Hailey." Sara said smiling. "She's three and going through this stage where she wants me around all of the time. She's the only thing I have left in this world and she saved me from… everything."

"She sounds like an angel." Ace said starting to think about his past but stopped himself again.

"She is… Do you like kids?"

"I love them. I've always wanted kids but I guess I just wasn't meant to be a father."

"Why's that?"

"I had a son." Ace said going down memory lane again before he could stop himself. "He died at three months." Sara looked down with tears in her eyes.

"I know what that's like." Sara said with tears threatening to fall and the past clear in her mind. "It hurts."

"Yeah." Ace said then took a moment of silence to remember the son he once lost. "But hey, the past is the past. We move on and…"

"It doesn't do well to dwell in the past." Sara finished for him. Ace just shook his head but she still had tears in her eyes. The past was still the past but it still hurt.

"Sara!" Jackie said running up to her friend then noticed the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sara reassured. "Just going down memory lane."

"Well listen, I'm going to go back with Carlos to his apartment." Jackie said and of course Sara knew what that meant. "I was wondering if you could get a ride with Ace. Here are the keys to Carlos's car Ace." Jackie said handing over the keys. "I told you, you were going to like him but do you listen to me. NO."

"Wait! Ace is my blind date?" Sara asked. Jackie just shook her head as if it was obvious.

"So, can you get a ride with him or not?" Jackie said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, sure." Sara said.

"Great, see you at work tomorrow night." Jackie said

"Aren't you giving me a ride tomorrow?" Jackie cringed, clearly she had forgotten. "Don't worry, I'll find a ride." Sara said wondering who would be available to give her a ride at six in the morning.

"You sure about this?" Ace asked putting the keys into his pocket as Jackie ran away toward Carlos.

"Of course." Sara said. "Now, what do you say we go finish those drinks?"

"Alright." Ace said leading Sara back to the bar where their drinks still lay.

**Seven beers and eight shots later:**

"I don't think I've ever been this drunk before." Sara said as they left the club at three in the morning. "I take that back. At my brother wedding rehearsal I passed out right on the dance floor in my boyfriends arms. Of course he was just as drunk as me and fell after a good effort of trying to help me back up. I don't know what happened after that." Sara said after stopping to take off her shoes. "But I woke up naked in a chicken cope about five miles down the road. I promised myself I was never going to get that drunk again."

"Well I don't think you're that drunk." Ace said helping her to the car. "It takes a lot to get me drunk so I don't think you have to worry about finding yourself somewhere in a chicken coop anytime soon. Now being naked, I can't promise you."

"Are you coming on to me Mr. Williams?" Sara asked while getting into the car.

"Maybe I am." Ace said while fastening her seat belt. "Now, where am I heading to?"

"Keep going down this road until you hit Cambridge. Then turn right until Forester. I'm the second apartment building on the right. Apartment 4C."

"Alright, now try not to throw up in the car." Ace said hoping that she could at least hold a few drinks or the fifteen that she had.

Ace pulled up to the apartment building hoping it was the right one. It was the only one on the right that had four floors but you can never be to sure.

"We're here." Ace said opening the door for Sara. Sara got out of the car but immediately past out into Ace's arms. Ace picked her up into his arms staggering a little also because he had a few drinks himself. He carried her up the three flights of stairs looking for apartment 4C. When he reached it Sara woke up.

"Can you get Hailey?" Sara said.

"Sure, which apartment?" Sara pointed to the one across the hall before she pasted out again. Ace repositioned her and then knocked on the door. A middle aged woman answered the door and was worried when she saw her neighbor in the stranger's arms.

"Don't worry. She just had a little too much to drink." Ace explained. "She wanted me to pick up her daughter Hailey. You must be Karen." The woman shook her head. "I'm just going to put her into bed and then I'll come back for Hailey." The woman shook her head again and then went to get the little girl ready.

Ace went back to apartment 4C and took the keys that were in Sara's purse and tried each key until one worked. He entered the small two bedroom apartment much like his own and placed Sara on the couch.

When he was sure that Sara was comfortable on the couch he went back across the hall where Karen was waiting for him with the three year old fast asleep in her arms. Ace picked up the girl gently and thanked Karen before she closed the door. Ace than made his way over to Sara's apartment again. Sara was still passed out on the couch and Hailey began stirring in his arms. He opened the door that he assumed to be Hailey's room and was right. He placed Hailey in the bed and pulled the covers over her wishing that he had a daughter so that he could do this every night. He pushed one of the red locks that was in front of her face behind her ear. She looked exactly like his daughter probably would have looked like if he and G… Stop thinking about her. She's in the past and is never coming back.

"You _are_ really good with kids." Ace heard Sara say behind him. She was standing in the door way trying to keep her balance. Ace reached her just as she was about to fall over again.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Ace said opening the other bedroom door. He led Sara to the bed and helped her under the covers. After tucking in the twenty-three year old into bed just like the three year old he placed a tender kiss on her forehead just before she was about to past out again.

"Ace, you probably shouldn't be driving." Sara said with a slurred voice. "You can sleep on the couch if you want." Then she past out.

"Sleep well princess." Ace said. He went back into the living room where the couch sat. He _was_ a little tipsy, maybe he should stay the night. Plus, he didn't want to go back to his apartment if Jackie and Carlos were going to be doing what he thought that they were doing. So, instead of going home he found a couple of blankets and slept on the couch like Sara suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Coming With Terms**

Ace woke up to somebody poking him on the forehead. When he opened his eyes he saw green. He blinked trying to focus his eyes. When his vision became clear he saw the read-headed girl poking him. When she noticed that his eyes were opened she giggled than hid behind the coffee table so that he couldn't see her. Ace could help but smile at the little girl's straight forwardness but shyness and the same time.

Hailey poked her head up just far enough so that she could see over the table. When she saw the Ace was looking at her she hid behind the table again. Ace got up and pretended that he didn't know where she was and walked over to the kitchen where he began the coffee machine. Hailey ended up coming out of her hiding spot and now sat at the table looking at Ace curiously.

"Who are you?" Hailey asked with her cute little voice.

"I'm a friend of your mothers. She asked me to stay over last night. I hope that doesn't bother you." Ace said not totally sure how he should handle the little girl. Hailey just shook her head 'no' and then looked at him expectantly. For some odd reason Ace knew what she wanted.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Ace asked.

"Pancakes!" Hailey said excited.

"Okay, let's see if I remember how to make them." Ace said. "Do you want to help me make them?" Hailey was already waiting by the countertop ready to start her first cooking lesson. Ace just laughed at her.

!#$&()!

Sara woke up to the smell of bacon which hadn't happened since she was living at home. She got up and found her head pounding at just the small sound of her feet touching the ground as she walked over to her closet. After she got dressed for work she noticed the sun out side and screeched. She was late for work, really late.

Sara rushed out of her room still trying to get her shoe on but stopped after she saw the state of her kitchen. It was covered in flour but she couldn't help but laugh when she saw her daughter throw another handful of flour at the man flipping the pancakes.

Ace turned around and found Sara laughing at him as another handful of flour found his face. He glared at the girl on the countertop who was also covered in flour but all she did was start giggling behind her hand.

"Well, I tried to make breakfast." Ace shrugged. Sara came over to him and brushed his hair which was dusted with flour and now he looked just as old as time itself.

"I'm sure it tastes wonderful, but I'm late for work." Sara said heading for the door again but Ace stopped her.

"No your not." Ace said. "I already call Jackie who called in sick for you. And don't tell me that your head isn't pounding because I know it is."

"Thanks." Sara said as Ace handed her a glass of water and some aspirin. "But I hope that you plan on cleaning this up."

"Of course." Ace said. "But first let's have breakfast. It's almost ready."

Sara picked up Hailey who was covered from head to foot in flour and started to clean off her face and hands. Ace was finishing up the last of the pancakes and placing them on the table.

"Sorry about the mess." Ace said as they started to eat. "But Hailey wanted to help." Hailey just smile innocently up at him with her green eyes twinkling. They looked so familiar to Ace but he couldn't place them.

"I hope you don't always try to impress a girl by messing up her kitchen." Sara remarked. Ace just laughed shaking his head as he continued eating. The pancakes had a little too much flour in them but they were still good considering that a three year old did most of the work.

After they all finished eating Sara made Hailey take a bath and Ace started cleaning up the kitchen. When Hailey finally finished her bath Ace took a shower next and Sara decided that calling Jackie to thank her would be the nice thing to do.

"So how did it go?" Jackie said on the other side of the line.

"How did what go?" Sara asked already knowing the answer.

"Come on! He called me from your house. Are you trying not to tell me that you aren't as easy as me sometimes?" Jackie accused.

"He slept on the couch for your information." Sara said then got to the reason why she called. "I just wanted to thank you for calling in sick for me this morning."

"Aaaanndd…"

Sara took a deep breath knowing she was going to regret this. "And for hooking me up with such a sweet guy. You were right I had fun."

"Now was that so hard?" Sara just huffed into the phone. "So, when's the next date?"

"He hasn't asked yet but he's in the shower now so maybe he'll ask me before he leaves?"

"The shower?" Jackie questioned.

"He made breakfast and Hailey threw flour at him?" Sara explained. "Oh, I got to go; he's coming out of the shower."

"Good Luck." Jackie said before hanging up.

Sara just finished cleaning the dishes when Ace came out of the bathroom. He defiantly looked better without white hair.

"So, head stop pounding yet." Ace asked as he sat down on the couch

"It's much better." Sara replied joining him. "Thanks for taking me home last night. I was pretty drunk."

"You don't have to thank me." Ace replied. "It was my pleasure."

Ace and Sara sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Ace finally decided to voice what they were both thinking.

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I like you and I would love to get to know you better so I was kind of hoping that you would go out with me again."

"I thought you would never ask but…" Sara said while looking at Hailey who was playing in her room.

"We can bring Hailey along if you want." Ace said knowing what she was thinking. "I've grown quite fond of the girl actually."

"Well, it would have to be something that a three year old could do." Sara said trying to think of something that they could do with a three year old.

"A picnic at the zoo." Ace suggested. "I'm sure she would love it. Plus, wasn't it me who told you that a man wasn't worth your time unless he understood that your daughter was the first priority?" Sara nodded. "Truth is, it should be his first priority as well, unless of course he has his own children."

"I like the way you think Mr. Williams." Sara said.

Sara, Hailey, and Ace all went to the zoo the next weekend. They all had a great time, especially Hailey. She had never been to the zoo and was fascinated by all of the animals that she had never seen before. Her favorite animals were all of the beautiful colored birds. The orange, green, yellow, and red birds would even fly up to you if you stood still enough. Ace and Sara could never get Hailey to stay still long enough but a particular red one perched on Ace's shoulder every time he stopped walking.

"Oh, you have such an adorable little girl." A woman next to Ace said after seeing Hailey chase some of the birds into flight.

"She's not…" But for some odd reason he couldn't say that she wasn't his daughter. Even though he had just met Sara and Hailey a few days ago he already felt like this is where he was meant to be. But she wasn't his daughter and Sara wasn't his wife so he should tell the truth but before he could the woman walked away with her son who was dragging her toward another bird.

A week later you could find Ace either at Sara's apartment watching Hailey or at the café were she worked. Their relationship was starting to grow into something more serious and Ace knew that he would do anything for her if she asked. He couldn't imagine leaving again. He might have actually found the piece of him that he was missing all these years, but did Sara feel the same way.

Of course she did. Sara didn't know what about Ace that she loved but he reminded her of Hailey's father in so many ways. All of his bad habits, his old ways of chivalry, and just the way he looked at her made her think that she couldn't have found a better man to take care of her and her daughter.

Hailey never really understood that her father wasn't alive and the truth is that Sara had never really told her. She just said that he had left and wasn't going to come back. She wouldn't understand what death meant and Sara didn't want her to experience it so early in life either. But about a month after Ace came into their lives Hailey did something that broke Sara's heart and made it fly at the same time. It proved just how much Ace was influencing their lives and how close Hailey was becoming with her mother's new boyfriend.

Ace was staying over the night like he had been doing for the past couple of weeks. They had just lain down in bed when Hailey could be heard screaming. Sara was used to this. She has had nightmares ever since Sara could remember but what came next Sara wasn't expecting.

"Daddy!" Hailey screamed. Ace gave Sara a questioning look as if asking her if Hailey meant him. In truth Sara didn't know but Hailey had never known her father, maybe she didn't understand when Sara said that he wasn't coming back or maybe she did and just thought that Ace could be her dad. They had been getting really close lately. "Daddy!"

"I'll go…" Sara started but Ace interrupted her.

"No, I'll take care of it." Ace said getting up and putting his shirt back on. Ace made his way to Hailey's room wondering why Hailey had decided to call him 'Dad'. "Hailey." Ace entered her room to find her crying on her bed. "Hailey, what's wrong?"

When Ace made it to her bed she flung herself on him. He held her close as she cried on his shoulder. Ace was just starting to get frustrated that he couldn't help the girl when her crying calmed down enough for Ace to make out a few words that were on her mind.

"Your not going to leave me are you?" Hailey said.

"Of course not Hailey." Ace said still holding her close trying to let her know that it was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. "I'll never leave you."

"But what if you didn't have a choice?" Hailey said. Clearly Sara was wrong about Hailey not understanding death. She understood perfectly but still didn't believe that her father was dead. "I had a bad dream."

"What was your dream about honey?" Ace said trying to get to the bottom of her clinginess. She still had not let him go and didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"You were fighting someone. It was dark so I didn't see your face but I knew it was you because of your voice." Hailey started to explain. "You said a funny word and then their was a red flash of light. Then something horrible happened. The other man said a funny word 'like abra kadabra' and then a green light hit you. You didn't get back up."

Ace stared at the wall in front of him and pulled Hailey even closer to him. He knew what she was describing but how could that be. He had never told them anything about his past and Sara had never told him about hers. It was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't discuss the past. But then how could this little girl who wasn't even born yet know about his past.

"I promise you Hailey that will never happen." Ace reassured her. "I'm never going to put myself in that danger again. Not unless it meant your or mother's safety. I love you and I love your mother. Nothing is going to change that and nobody is going to take me away from you two. That's a promise."

"I love you Daddy." Hailey said giving the man that she will look to as her father the rest of her life no matter what happens in the future or no matter who her father really is. Nothing will change that and nothing will come between them including her mother.

"I love you to Hailey." Ace whispered back.

But Sara, who was standing in the doorway, had no intention of separating the two. She could only think of one person who would be a better father to Hailey and that was her real father. Hailey will still, one day, know who her real father was but for now the man in front of her would be her father and Sara wasn't going to stop that. Hailey needed a father and Ace was the perfect one for her. He was so much like her real father and Sara couldn't see her future without him in it.

Everything was moving really fast but Sara couldn't help but think that this was just how it was suppose to be. Everything that they did together felt so right as if they had been doing it for years. But there was still something that kept them one step away from each other, their past loves. They never really talked about them but lately they had been popping up in their minds a lot. Perhaps to remind them that they were still in love with somebody else or they just felt insecure. Sara was afraid that if she moved on to another man she would forget about him and she didn't want that. But he would still want her to be happy and she was happy and she was happy with Ace.

Ace looked at Sara, one hand propping his head up; the other playing with her hair. Sara just looked back wondering what he was thinking. He looked deep in thought about something, like he was trying to sort out his feelings just like she was.

"Sara…" Ace said finally coming to a conclusion. He didn't know why he was going to do this but for some reason it just seemed right. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Sara, I know this might seem sudden and I would understand if you said no but I have to ask you… Will you marry me?"

"What?" Sara said. That had got her attention. Did he just ask her what she though he asked her? Or was she dreaming?

"Forget about it…" Ace said lying back down next to her. "It's too soon… It just felt right."

"No." Sara said intertwining their hands and balanced above him waiting for him to continue. "Give me one good reason why and I will."

Ace looked down and their intertwined hands then back up into her waiting eyes. "That's why." Ace said but Sara just gave him a confused look. "Whenever I look into your eyes, my heart skips a beat. Whenever I hear you laugh, it's the most wonderful sound I've every heard. Whenever I see you cry, my heart breaks. And whenever I see you smile, my world is right again." (Cheesy, I know.)

Sara didn't know what to say. She felt the same way but her heart belonged to another and it wouldn't be fair to Ace if she couldn't love him the same way he loved her. Or could she?

"I'd do anything for you Sara." Ace said. "I would jump off the edge of the earth if you asked me to. I love you."

"Ace." Sara interrupted him. "If you want to marry me then there are a few things that you're going to have to except about me. I'm still in love with Hailey's father and that is never going to change. It wouldn't be fair to you if you expected me to love you and only you because I can't. A part of me died with him and I'm never going to get it back."

"I understand more than you think." Ace said. "A part of me died with my first love also, but the only time I'm happy these days is if you're around. The reason why I traveled so much before coming here was because I was trying to find myself, trying to find the part of me that left when she did. I found that here, with you."

"Let's just think about this Ace. Give me some time and then ask me again." Sara said with her mind racing with the idea of loving someone else.

"Alright, love." Ace said kissing her softly. "Now, let's go to sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home Again.

Ace and Sara woke up from Hailey jumping on top of their bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Hailey screamed. "It's my birthday."

"Oh really." Ace said slyly before catching Hailey and started to tickle her. "And what does our big girl what for her birthday?"

"A pony." Hailey said after Ace stopped tickling her.

"Well I don't know about a pony but…" Sara said winking at Ace. They had decided what they were going to get for Hailey and they knew that she was going to go wild once she found out what it was.

After they all had breakfast they headed out to the town and took Hailey to the park just like she asked. Today was her day and she could do anything she wanted, within reason. They were just getting ready to leave the park to show Hailey her surprise when Ace noticed something in a tree; an owl.

He recognized the owl. It was his owl but he hasn't seen her for two years. Ron hadn't tried to contact him for two years, why now? He did say that if it was an emergency Ron could contact him but he hadn't heard anything that might relate death eaters and a major tragedy. What could possibly be wrong? Ace didn't realize that he wasn't the only one who recognized the owl.

Sara caught Ace looking up into the tree and spotted the snowy owl as well. She recognized it instantly but what would she be doing her. She figured that Ron and Hermione would look after Hedwig. Maybe they were trying to contact her, but why? But she couldn't go back. Her life was here now and she couldn't stand all of the stares that everyone would give her if she returned. Everything had changed after Harry and Caden died. All she had was Hailey and now Ace. She missed her family but they wouldn't understand.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on." Hailey yelled beside them. "I want my surprise." Ace and Sara both broke out of their gazes. Neither one of them intended to reply to their past. Not yet at least.

The problem with the shop that they were going to was that it went past a part of town that Sara would try to avoid even if it meant an hour detour through the city. It held strange people in cloaks which she was familiar with but wanted to avoid. Ace was a different case. He would come by this place as often as possible because he wanted to hear the news that some of these strange people didn't care if muggles heard.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at all the funny people." Hailey said noticing all of the funny cloaks that some of them wore.

"Now Hailey, that isn't very nice to say!" Ace said. After all he used to be one of those people and just because he wanted to forget his past doesn't mean he could.

"Sorry Daddy!" Hailey said then her eyes lit up. She had spotted the shop that they were going to, the pet store. She went straight to the window where there were a dozen kittens all cleaning their paws, napping in the sun or playing around with other kittens. They all looked so cute.

"Pick one." Sara said picking up her daughter so she could see all the kittens properly.

"That one!" Hailey said after small consideration toward the other kittens. She pointed toward a black cat in the corner all by herself. She looked to be the smallest kitten in the pen but she was beautiful. The kitten's eyes are what caught Hailey's eye. They were green just like hers. That's when it hit Ace. Hailey had eyes just like him. He hadn't seen his real eyes in four years but now that he thought about it the resemblance was uncanny.

After they purchased the kitten and made sure that Hailey could keep a good hold on her they made their way back home. When they made it back to the apartment there was Hedwig, sitting on the lamppost outside. She just stared at the three intently but didn't make her way toward Ace. She seemed to be waiting for Ace to come to her, not the other way around.

Ace wondered what was in the letter even more now. He missed his friends and wanted to know what was going on in their lives. Four years away from your life almost seemed like a lifetime. Was Hermione still at the department or did she finally decide to stay home with Bella? Was Ron still an Auror or did he find a less stressful job? Was the twin's shop still doing well? Was Mrs. Weasley's cooking still as good as he remembered? Was Mr. Weasley still obsessed with muggles? Did Percy finally make up with his family? Did Charlie finally settling down? And how many more Weasley had been joined into the family?

So many questions and all he had to do to get the answers was probably open that letter and hope it didn't have bad news. But could he do that and go back home if he needed to? Could he leave his life behind again? No, he couldn't leave Sara and Hailey. They were his everything. But what would he do if that letter said that Ginny had finally come home and was waiting for him? What would he do then?

"Ace?" Sara noticed he had stopped. "Is something wrong?" She was looking back and forth between Hedwig and Ace. He had been staring intently at her for the last minute with curiosity but not like he was wondering why an owl was perched there. That didn't make sense; maybe she was just misreading his expression.

Now she looked at Hedwig. Why was she here? Why would they try to contact her now; four years later? It didn't make sense. They had tried to contact her before when she had first run away but she always dodged the owls and Aurors in search for her. They might have been the best trackers but she was better at stealth and disguise. No one could find her unless she wanted them to. She had even let a young Auror see her before she hid in the crowd a couple of years ago just so that her family would know that she was all right. That was all she was willing to risk. She couldn't turn back now. She couldn't uproot her life now and she couldn't uproot Hailey's either. Not unless she had a reason to go back and that reason had died before she left. There was nothing to go back to and nothing in that letter that would please her. All they wanted was for her to come back home and she couldn't do that. She lived here now.

The rest of Hailey's birthday was uneventful. Hailey had decided to call her new kitten Star. Hailey had chased her all night until she became smart enough to hide under Sara and Ace's bed. She stayed their all night until Ace tried to get her out in the morning. He got a nasty scratch on his arm from the attempt.

A week later Star seemed to be getting used to her surroundings and Hailey had stopped chasing her all over all of the time. Star was actually sleeping with her now instead of underneath Sara and Ace's bed but that's not what was bothering Ace or Sara.

Hedwig still didn't leave her post. She was still waiting for one of them to come to her but this time she wasn't going to give up. She would sit here for weeks until one of them came and opened the letter. Hedwig had indeed stayed with Ron and Hermione and being the smart bird that she is knew that Caden was getting depressed.

Caden might have only been three months when he was taken from his parents but he had heard a lot of stories about them and missed them. He knew that they were still alive because his aunt and uncle had told him so. Caden didn't blame them for leaving either. Uncle Ron had explained their reasoning but he still wanted his parents. He just wished they would come home soon. Caden was the one who sent the letter. He was just learning how to write and he thought if maybe he sent a letter they might come home. He knew Hedwig would get it to them where ever they were and he was right. She would do anything necessary for that little boy to see his parents again. If only they would cooperate.

Ace woke up a week later and the first thing he did was look out the window to see if Hedwig was still perched out on the lamppost. She was starting to attract attention to herself and everyone was starting to come look at the snow owl. If she wasn't careful she was going to end up being killed because she wasn't acting like a normal owl. Not to mention she wasn't even in her natural habitat. Snow owls were very, very rare around here. But she wasn't going to leave until he took the letter from her and probably not until he answered either. He had no choice; he had to read the letter. He kind of wanted to anyways. He was really starting to get homesick.

After Sara went to work and Hailey was safely at Karen's Ace left the apartment and went to the park. Hedwig followed him. She perched in the same tree where Ace had first spotted her. He sat underneath her. He held out his arm and she flew down to him and landed with a little more force than she probably would have four years ago.

For the first time in four years Ace felt like Harry again, back into the magical world where he belonged. It was almost a shame he had to go back so soon but for the next couple of hours he could be Harry again.

"So, how is everyone doing Hedwig?" Harry asked his old friend. She just nipped at his hand before she let him stroke her then take the letter from her. Harry didn't open it. He couldn't face it yet. Little steps at a time. "It might take me a while to respond to this. Maybe you should stick around. I'll see if I can get you some owl treats the next time that I'm by the wizard's ally." Hedwig just nipped him again but this time almost affectionately.

True to his word Harry made a stop at the wizard's ally downtown. He couldn't believe how busy it was. The last time he was in Diagon Ally it had been almost deserted. Everyone was still afraid to go out at that time. In fact the last time he had been to Diagon Ally it had been with Ginny. How could he forget? He had to drag her out of the house because she didn't want to leave Caden. He was only a couple of months then but Harry wanted to celebrate their anniversary out of the house and get away from the plans for the final battle. Merlin that seemed so long ago. How was he going to go back now? Little steps, remember, little steps.

After getting Hedwig's owl treats Harry sat down at the ice cream parlor that was across the Quidditch supplies shop. There were children barely old enough to attend school begging their parents to buy them the new broom that was on display. There were teenagers fighting with their parents about what they needed to buy for school. He could remember those days like they were yesterday. Everything was so complicated back then and he was right in the middle of it. Harry was happy they didn't have to deal with a war like he did. That brought him back to the letter safe in his pocket.

It was only one sheet of paper but for all he knew it could be announcing that a new war was starting and they were in need of his help. But then again what else could it be. He had only said to contact him in case of an emergency. Is there such a thing as a good emergency? Maybe they just wanted to see if he was all right, make sure that he was still alive. The least he could do is reassure him of that by just opening the letter and answering it. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Harry started opening the letter but before he could take the letter out something caught his eye. Aurors and they were looking right at him. They would see behind his disguise. He wasn't ready to be found yet. He wanted to be found on his own terms not just because he wasn't on his guard. Harry slipped out of the ally and went back into the muggle word becoming Ace once again and slipping the letter back into his pocket.

Ace went home after he left a small pile of owl treats out for Hedwig. When he got home Sara was changing out of her uniform and Hailey was chasing Star around the apartment again.

Later that night Ace was sitting at the table with the letter opened in front of him. He had yet to take the letter out of the envelope but he was going to do it tonight. Hailey and Sara were currently fighting about Hailey's bedtime. Hailey wanted to stay up and watch the next movie coming up because it was one of her favorites but Sara had already let her stay up past her bedtime last night and Hailey had already seen the movie twenty times.

"But I don't want to!" Hailey yelled at her mother.

"Hailey, either you go to bed now or your going to bed early for the rest of the week and there won't be any television for you for a week. Am I understood?" Sara punished. Hailey just looked at her mother angrily then something happened none of them expected. The vase exploded behind Hailey into a million of pieces.

Ace stood up a little startled. He hadn't seen that happened since he himself had made one explode when trying out his first wand. Was Hailey a witch? With the way Sara was looking at the vase and Hailey she had figured it out to, but how? Was Sara a witch also?

"Hailey go to your room." Sara said still a little shocked. Her little girl had shown her first signs of magic but how was she going to explain to her that she couldn't use it. And how was she going to explain it to Ace? He looked confused but was looking at Hailey as she walked away with a little mix of pride in his eyes. That didn't make sense at all. Did he already know about what Hailey was? Did that mean that he was a wizard or had some kind of contact with wizards? This was so confusing. Sara was just about to try to explain when Ace interrupted her.

"You don't need to explain." Ace said now totally confusing her. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm not going to ask and you don't have to explain. I understand about secrets. I have a few myself. We'll share them in time but for right now lets just be content with what we have." Sara just shook her head in agreement.

"Aren't you going to open that?" Sara said pointing at the letter that still lay on the table. He had been staring at it all night and she didn't even know where it had come from. Then it clicked. Did Hedwig bring it to him? No, that wouldn't make sense. If he was a friend of Ron and Hermione's then she would have known it also. It was just a coincidence.

"Yeah." Ace said then reached for the letter. He took the letter out of the envelope and opened it up. Sara watched as the look of horror came over his face and then confusion and finally anger. He looked furious at the letter. What had it said that made him look so angry.

In truth it didn't say much. It was written in green crayon and it was very short and many of the words were misspelled. It read:

Deer Mommy and Daddy,

Pleez come home. I mis you. I love you.

Your sun,

Caden

How could someone send him this? It was cruel and mean. His son was dead. How could Ron send this? Did he really want him to come home this bad? He had to do something about this.

"Are you alright Ace?" Sara asked concerned but not really wanting to get at the bad side of his temper.

"No," Ace said putting the letter back into his pocket and turning toward the door. "I have to go. I probably won't be back for a couple of days. Say good-bye to Hailey for me."

"You're not leaving, are you?" Sara asked in a small voice. Ace recognized it. She thought he was leaving and not coming back.

"I'm coming back Sara." Ace said coming back to her and taking her in his arms. "I'll only be gone for a day or two. There's something I have to take care of back home. One of my old friends needs some straitening out. I promise I'll be back." He kissed her before heading out of the door.

!#$&()!

Harry made his way into the British Ministry of Magic. He went into the elevator and went the second level. He knew this level well enough to know exactly where Ron would be now if he wasn't on a mission.

As Harry made his way through the Auror headquarters many of the Auror that he used to work with stared at him. They could tell he was mad but none of them knew why. They didn't even know who he was but they knew one thing. They weren't about to interfere with him and whoever he was mad at.

Ron was sitting at his desk filling out reports and glancing at the clock wondering when lunch was when a man turned his chair around rather roughly.

"How could you send something like that to me?!" The man said in rage. Ron didn't recognize him and was totally confused.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?" Ron asked still trying to make sense of the man yelling at him.

"No, I just wanted to be left alone." Harry threw the crumpled letter at Ron. "If you really wanted me to come back you might have tried asking first."

"Who are you?" Ron said starting to un-crumble the letter and opened it. Ron read the letter quickly and something popped into his head. There would only be one person who would be made about this letter. "Harry?"

"Who the hell did you think it was?" Harry shouted. "Now, since we _were_ best friends at one point or another maybe you can do me the courtesy of leaving me alone and stop writing me letters from my dead son." Harry was just turning away ready to go back home when Ron's next words stopped.

"I didn't write this Harry." Ron said needing to get Harry's attention back. This was his only chance for him to get Caden his father back.

"Then who did?" Harry asked still angry.

"Caden." Ron said sincerely. "Your son."

Harry was flabbergasted. He didn't think Ron could lie so smoothly. Clearly he had changed since Harry last saw him. Harry just turned back around determined not to see this man he used to call a friend ever again.

"Harry! We _used_ to be friends the least you can do is listen to me for a minute." Ron said getting desperate for Harry's attention.

"You have sixty seconds."

"Caden is alive. We found him after you left. He's been living with us for the past four years. I tried to tell you but you sent back all of our letters without opening them. I was going to leave you alone. I understood you needed time and space but Caden needed a father more." Harry finally turned around ready to listen.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Harry said not wanting to get his hopes up but then Ron was his friend. Why would he lie?

Ron turned back to his desk and picked up one of the many frames that were sitting on it. He handed a picture to Harry.

"That was taken just a couple of months ago on his fifth birthday." Ron explained as Harry looked at the picture of his son blowing out his birthday candles. "You want to know what his wish was. He was wishing for his mum and dad to come home. He has been ever since he understood that you weren't dead."

Harry just stared at the picture. Caden looked exactly like him but there was also some of Ginny in him. He didn't know what to think. Harry almost wished that Ron was lying because he didn't want to think that Caden had gone for almost five years without his parents. Without him, his father. But Ron was telling the truth and he had abandoned his son even though he didn't mean to. How will Caden ever forgive him? Well one thing was clear. He wasn't going to be gone any longer. Ron was right, Caden needed his father and Harry was going to be their.

"Where is he?" Harry choked, tears threatening to fall.

"At home, with 'Mione, Bella, and Conner, my son." Ron said not sure if his best friend was going to finally break down or not. Ron would never be able to handle what Harry has been through and not break down. Hell, he had broken down a few times with what he had experienced. "Do you want to see him? I'm sure he would love to see you. It's funny, he might have been taken from you at three months but he remembers you like it was yesterday. He remembers the last words that you said to him. He thinks about you two constantly and he's always asking questions about you and Ginny."

"What's he like?" Harry asked sorry that he had to ask the question.

"He's exactly like you and Ginny. Constantly getting in trouble but always getting away with it. He's the smartest five year old I've ever met. I think he's taken after Fred and George though. He uses most of his talents to cause trouble. I'm just glad he can't fly yet. I don't want to think about the mayhem that he could cause on a broom."

"Why doesn't he fly? I figured you would have him up on a broom the same day he learned how to walk." Harry said regretting that he didn't get to see his son's first steps but he would be their from now on.

"I tried, but he refused." Ron explained leading Harry toward the elevators. "He always said that he wanted his father to teach him. He's always thought of you as his father Harry and he always knew that you would come back. He said that you promised him that you would teach him how to fly."

"Well, that's a promise that I'm going to keep." Harry said wondering again if Caden would accept him back again.

The rest of the way to Ron's house Ron told Harry about his son. Harry asked so many questions that Ron couldn't keep up with them. When they finally reached Ron's house Harry stopped in his tracks.

There were three children in the front yard playing tag. Harry recognized two of them. Bella and a small boy, Conner who was probably around three years old, were being chased around by the one that Harry was entranced by.

"Daddy!" Connor said realizing his father had come home. Ron picked up his son and looked toward Harry, who had taken off his disguise before they came. But Harry wasn't paying attention. Caden had locked eyes with him and seemed to realize who he was. After a few seconds Caden had a huge smile on his face and was running toward his father for the first time. Harry dropped to his knees and embraced his son, never wanting to let go. With Caden in his arms everything felt right again.

"I knew you would come back." Caden whispered in his father's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said the tears finally coming. He had his son back. Everything was perfect again, almost.

"Harry!" Someone squealed from somewhere but Harry recognized who it was in an instant. Caden just got out of the way before Hermione collided with Harry with a huge hug. Then she hit him over and over again. "How could you leave us like that? You had us worried sick. Now come inside and have some dinner. It should be ready in a few minutes." Then she walked away taking Bella and Conner with her. Caden stayed right by his father side.

"When did she start acting like your mother?" Harry said kind of frightened of two Mrs. Weasleys.

"I don't know but sometimes it's scary." Ron admitted.

"Dad," Caden said beside Harry bringing Harry's attention back to his son. "When are you going to teach me how to fly?" Harry had to laugh. He was in a very good mood.

"As soon as you find a broom." Harry said finally taking a good look at his son. He had the same messy black hair and green eyes as Harry. It was his eyes that had Harry enchanted though. They looked familiar but not because they were his own but because another four year old he knew had them, Hailey.

He had almost forgotten about Sara and Hailey in all the excitement. How was he going to go back now? He had promised Sara that he would come back but now everything changed. His son needed him and Harry wasn't about to turn his back on him again. But Hailey and Sara needed him as well. He had promised Hailey that he would never leave her and if he stayed he would be doing just that. He would have to go back and explain. Maybe they would come back with him? Wait, he couldn't ask them to uproot their lives just for him. They wouldn't come back with him, would they?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Finding the Top Again

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a very tense dinner. Caden had been very excited that his father was back home. He wouldn't stop asking questions about Harry and all of the stories that Ron and Hermione had told him. He wanted to make sure that all of the stories were true first hand. He didn't seem shy at all. Ron later muttered that he got it from Ginny. Caden was anything but shy. Harry answered all of his questions to the best of his knowledge.

By the end of dinner it was nearly nine o'clock. Hermione had already put Bella and Conner to bed and Caden was starting to ware himself out. His eyes were starting to droop and his questions became fewer and fewer.

"Why don't you go up to bed? You look kind of tired." Harry said ruffling up Caden's already messy black hair. Harry followed Caden up to his bedroom and helped tuck him in. As soon as Caden was tucked in and ready for bed the questions continued.

"Will you teach me how to fly tomorrow?" Caden said rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake a little longer.

"We'll see Caden." Harry said almost regretfully. "I might have to go back to take care of a couple of things."

"You're leaving again?" Caden asked almost fearful. He didn't want his father to leave again.

"Only for a day or two." Harry said looking down at his tired son. He acted just like Ginny when he was tired. "I promise I'll be back. I'm not going to leave you again."

"Never?"

"Never ever." Harry reassured him. "Now go to sleep. Sweet Dreams." Harry said kissing Caden forehead just as Caden fell into dreamland. Harry watched his son fall asleep thinking about all the things he missed and how much he loved that little boy. Everything changed now.

"Harry?" Ron said in the doorframe. "Hermione and I would like to talk to you." Harry rose from his son's side and followed Ron downstairs to where Hermione was waiting.

"Before you start yelling at me Hermione I just wanted to say how I appreciate you looking after Caden." Harry started before Hermione could get going on him. "If I knew that he was still alive I would never have left and I intend to be here from now on."

"Harry, you should know better than to think that we would leave Caden all by himself." Ron said. "I did make a promise and I never intended to break it. All we wanted to know is where have you been? We've been trying to contact you ever since you left. Why did you never answer us?"

"I've been everywhere Ron, searching for something that I couldn't find. I didn't answer because at first I just wanted to move on and leave this life behind but after a while it just got to hard to answer. When ever I saw Hedwig I would ignore her because I didn't want to face that fact that I might have made a mistake leaving here. I was trying to move on."

"Did you?" Hermione asked before Harry could continue.

"Did I what?" Harry asked.

"Move on?" Harry thought about it. Did he move on? He was content where he was in LA with Sara and Hailey but he was still holding back. Still not prepared to take that final step with Sara and give up on Ginny. Could you really call that moving on? But he was willing to take that step but she wasn't. She was the one who had said no when he asked. Or maybe it wasn't a no, it was a maybe. She was holding back as well.

"I don't know." Harry finally answered. "I met someone, but we have both been holding back. She lost someone as well and maybe we were just trying to understand one another. But she reminds me of Ginny in so many ways." Harry said now drifting off into memories. "The way she sleeps, the way she laughs, and the way she dances. She's amazing, but…"

"She not Ginny." Hermione finished for him.

"That's the problem." Harry continued. "I don't know anymore whether I'm with her because I love her or if I'm with her because she reminds me of Ginny so much. I don't think I could tell the two apart." Not to mention Hailey looks exactly like Ginny; it's uncanny.

The three of them stayed in silence while Harry tried to work out the feelings in his head. He had never really thought about this until now. Everything was changing now and he didn't know where to begin.

"Have you heard from her?" Harry's curiosity got the better of him. Hermione and Ron both looked uncomfortable now but Ron answered anyway.

"Once," he replied. "About two years ago. It was in the last letter I sent you. She was spotted by a young Auror on vacation visiting some relatives. He tried to follow her but trying to catch her is like trying to catch a snitch with no hands."

"Hey, I've done that before." Harry said trying to bring up the mood but it didn't work. "Where was she?"

"Some city in the Americas. What was it called?" Ron said trying to recall the city's name. "Hermione?"

"Los Angeles." Hermione recalled. Harry's head shot up.

"LA?" Harry asked. Hermione responded by nodding her head. "But that doesn't make any sense. I've been in LA for the past six months and I've seen no sign of her."

"She could have been traveling just like you Harry?" Hermione reasoned. "It not very likely that she is in the same spot that she was two years ago."

"If I know Ginny, which I do, she would stay where she was." Harry said still trying to absorb this information. "She doesn't like to travel. For all I know I've seen her every day…" Harry stopped in mid-sentence finally coming up with the conclusion. How could he have been so blind?

"I have to go!" Harry said springing off the couch. "Ron, do you still have Ginny's engagement ring?"

"It's in the apartment right where you left it." Ron said totally not getting the change of mood in his best friend. "But Harry you can't leave! What about Caden?"

"I'll be back, Ron. I promise." Harry said still thinking fast. "I'm not going to let Caden grow up not knowing his father… or his mother. I'm going to get her Ron. I'm going to get her back." With that Harry was gone leaving Ron and Hermione wondering what Harry meant. How could he know where Ginny was? It had been four years; maybe she didn't want to come back? That was Harry's worst fear.

!#$&()!

Sara had just got Hailey back into bed. She had been asking where Ace was all day. But Sara was curious herself. What was in that letter that made him so mad? What did it say that made him leave? Was he coming back?

For some reason Sara missed him so much that it hurt. He had only been gone for a day and she longed to be in his arms again. She loved him so much. He had helped her get over Harry, but then again, did he really help her get over Harry? Ace was so much like Harry that maybe she just needed someone like him because of Harry. Did she really love Ace or was she just trying to replaces Harry with him? She didn't know.

Sara had been leaning on the banister of her balcony for about an hour when she felt arms encircle her waist. She didn't jump, she knew it was Ace. As he pulled her close she could help but think that she was being silly. But there was still that lingering thought.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow." Sara whispered enjoying the warmth of him. Ace just nuzzled her neck enjoying the softness of her skin against his cheek. Then he broke the silence.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Ace." Sara replied. This made Ace flinch. He didn't want to be known as Ace anymore. He would have to tell her the truth no matter who she was.

"I have to ask you something, but this time I want the truth." Ace said making Sara start to worry. "Why are you always holding back? Is it because of Harry?"

"Ace you know that I still love Harry." Sara said not realizing that she had never told Ace Harry's name. She had always referred him as Hailey's father. "That's not going to change."

"I know." Ace said smiling into Sara's neck. He then whispered, "Let me ask you one more thing. Will you marry me? Not as Sara Jones," He placed a ring on the banister in front of her. It looked so familiar. "But as Ginny Weasley."

That's when Ginny recognized it. It was the ring that Harry had given her but that's not possible. Ginny whirled around and saw, not Ace, but Harry standing behind her. He looked exactly like he did four years ago. The day he died. What was she thinking? She couldn't be seeing him, he had died. Or did he? He had fought back death before maybe he did it again. Maybe he was standing in front of her again.

"Ginny…" Harry said when he saw her tears. He didn't want her to cry. She had cried too much in her young life. He tried to touch her, to reassure her but she turned away making his heart tear a little more. His life just got more complicated after the war ended; it had not gotten easier.

Ginny turned back toward the banister where the ring laid, sparkling in the moonlight. It had to be Harry. There was no mistaking that ring, no replacing it, and no doubling it. It was one of a kind. Ginny turned back to Harry, had he really been here all this time. No wonder she felt so comfortable in his arms. It just proved how much they loved each other. They had fallen in love all over again. How many people could say that?

Harry tried touching her again and when she didn't pull away again he took her into his arms. He had found what he was looking for; the love of his life. Everything felt right when she was in his arms. It felt right for the past six months but his feelings for Ginny always held him back but this was Ginny. The reason why he was holding back had always been right in front of him.

"Daddy!" Harry and Ginny pulled apart to find Hailey in her pajamas. She had heard Harry and Ginny talking and wanted to see her father again. She ran into Harry outstretched arms and hugged him. "You took off your mask!" Harry and Ginny looked at each other. What did that mean?

"You always looked like this in my dreams." Hailey explained. "When is mommy going to take off her mask?" Harry looked back at Ginny. He would love to see his true Ginny again. But how did Hailey know?

"Harry, Hailey is a seer." Ginny explained. "She has dreams about the future. It will probably stop before she goes to school. I was able to tell the future until I was eight. Little things. It's in the Weasley blood. Every female in my family had the power some point in their life. Why do you think I was so sure that you would defeat Voldemort and everything would be just fine?"

"Daddy!" Hailey said trying to get her fathers attention again. "Daddy! When do I get my brother?"

"Hailey, you don't have a brother." Ginny said before Harry could answer. The topic of Caden was still a little sore for Ginny.

"But what about Caden?" Hailey asked, confused. Ginny couldn't believe Hailey knew about Caden. As far as she knew she could never tell the past when she was a young Weasley. Why could Hailey?

"Caden's dead sweetheart." Ginny said interrupting Harry again, not wanting to get on the subject of her dead son.

"Dead! He can't be dead! He just can't be!" Hailey feared almost in tears.

"Don't worry princess! Caden's not dead." Harry said finally getting to the part that he didn't want to tell Ginny. How could he tell her that they had abandoned their son for four years?

"Harry!" Ginny was angry. How could he say something like that? "Don't lie to her!"

"I'm not lying, Ginny." Harry said putting Hailey down now that she had calmed down. Now he had to calm down Ginny. "Caden is alive. I just saw him hours ago. He's a healthy five year old boy who needs his parents. He was the one who sent me that letter that made me leave. I thought it was a trick of Ron or somebody to try and get me home.

A/N: Not Finished! Just lost last chapter so it needs to be rewritten. Sorry. It should be up with in a couple of weeks.


End file.
